Windsor Academy
by ebby 7695
Summary: After Bella's 18th birthday Edward send her to a school in Alaska to keep her safe. But Bella is tormented by her roommate. He has marked her -literally- as his own and won't let her go until she is fully his. No matter what it takes. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story that is written in a way that is not considered stupid. So please enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

_**Full summary:**_

_After the Cullen's left in New moon, Bella finds herself on a train to Alaska. At first she knows nothing about why she is going there. But she soon finds the answer once she sees a brochure for a school. Windsor Academy._

_After the secretary lies about Bella's roommate she discovers that she is stuck with a handsome and alluring boy, Jack. He shows her around the school and she learns about some of the history and Meets Jacks best friends. She also meets the friends that would help her throughout her year at Windsor academy. Their names are Grace and Jordyn._

_It only took a matter of Hours before the first wave of disaster strikes. Bella, Grace and Jordyn find themselves looked in a secret room in the closet. Hiding from a group of sadistic boys._

_They manage to escape but that didn't mean that Jack and the others would stay away from them. They managed to torment them further._

_To escape the difficulties they a struggling with the boys, Grace, Bella and Jordyn go clubbing. Although this doesn't help when Bella is left alone at the bar._

_The next day Bella finds herself crying in a car park when a handsome stranger drives into the car park. He is a homosexual named Mitch. Bella finds herself instantly liking this boy as he drives her back to her school. She befriends him and he comes to help her in her time of need. But his doesn't last long. Not with Jack around._

_To keep their minds of the recent events the girls decide to hold their own party. But I mean, how random can you get with these girls?!_

_When Bella tells a lie to Jack they have to go 'man hunting' to find a new boyfriend for Bella. They cross paths with a certain hulking, teddy bear like vampire. Relationships are renewed but don't last long before they are torn apart. Secrets are learned and they are none to pleasant._

_The girls are captured by the guys and more information about the true identity is released._

_Bella doesn't cope all too well when she discovered that she is not alone wherever she goes. She considers abortion but at the last minute hears Edward's voice which makes her stop. Killing this little person would be crueller then Jack killing him herself._

_After a strange turn of events, something happens to Bella and she begins to like Jack. But he hasn't done anything heroic to save her. It is what happens to her which makes her act in this strange way._

_Prom is coming and everyone is preparing for the night after the prom and what was going to happen there. Would love blossom and sparks fly in a $25 a night motel?_

_Bella is snapped out of the trance that she is put in when she sees a certain copper haired boy. But it doesn't take long before she has to do the unthinkable in order to save the bronzed hair boy. She must marry Jack for his life._

_Jack never promised that he would not kill Edward right? Bella is thrown into a world a torture and despair after she officially lost the love of her life. Or did she?_

_What happens if he didn't actually die? What would happen if Jack forgot one crucial fact about killing vampires?_

_Jack could not be found and his love and fixation for Bella held. He still owned her. His initials marked her skin and a piece of paper claimed that they would be together forever. It was a shame that a divorce had to be a mutual agreement._

_After all of this, more news arrives. The Volturi are planning on killing Bella's new friends. Grace and Jordyn know too much about of particular mythical world. They are thrown into seclusion and protected by the Cullens._

_But it doesn't take long before the world's greatest tracker finds them. The escape but by the skin of their teeth. Or fangs?_

_With Jack still on the loose, Edward begins to consider on whether or not to change Bella? She still has the little one growing within her and he decides to wait until that is out before he changes her. But he didn't exactly know what was growing inside of her._

_When the Cullen's left they forgot about one Vampire that had a vendetta against Bella. Victoria. After Bella narrowly escapes from her grasp Edward becomes more determined to change Bella._

_Bella grows weak under the strength of the baby and Edward quickly discovers what it really is. She makes it out alive._

_Could she really find happiness after all of this? Yes? No? Maybe? What would happen if Jack were to find her and her new baby? What if he wants the baby for himself because it is technically his? Could Bella's life be completely torn appart? Read to find out!_

**Okay please enjoy my story I have never written anything like this before so enjoy. Also this story can be a little bit dark in some places. Just a warning.  
**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

It was morning and there was no one to be found. Gloomy would be the best way to describe it. There was no light yet or any signs of a rising sun. I looked out of the train window. Nothing. That was what I saw. I couldn't make out any shapes. A light would pass and I would see the brightness of it. Otherwise I would be lucky to make the outlines of a shadow.

I had one thing nagging me in the back of my mind. Edward. We had a unique closeness. It was something that I had never experienced before. I loved him with all of my heart and my love for him was undying. No one else would ever possess it. I knew that Edward was my soul mate.

I began to question his love for me though. If he truly loved me, then why was he sending me to Alaska? He wouldn't send me because of what happened at my party. Would he? I only got a paper cut. But Edward did tend to over react.

The sky was beginning to become a lighter shade of blue. But there was still no evidence of the sun. I wonder why the sky acted that way. But I couldn't think of a reason.

Loneliness, panic and fear clouded my thoughts and mind. Maybe Edward had fallen for someone else. Jealousy engulfed me. It felt so wrong. But in my current state I really couldn't care less.

A lady was walking up and down the isle selling food and drinks. "Excuse me dear is there anything that I can get you?" I tried to reply but my throat was clogged with the words that I couldn't say. So I shook my head. I wasn't hungry anymore.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. But I don't go by that name. I prefer if people call me Bella. I just turned eighteen and on that frightful, day my life changed forever…

I fell in love with Edward Cullen. He, along with his family, shared a secret that was unique to only few 'people' in the world.

He was a vampire.

But not in the typical sense. Vampires are not the creepy creatures that live in castles and sleep in coffins. They are sophisticated creatures that have lived amongst humans for thousands of years.

When I moved to Forks last year Edward changed my life. I decided to come and live with my dad to give my mum and Phil some privacy. Phil Dwyer was my mum's new husband. He was a minor league baseball player. My mum was head over heels in love with him. Even though he may have been a bit young in my opinion.

Edward when I first met him was extremely reluctant to talk to me. His instinct as a vampire was telling him to kill me and drink my blood right in front of our biology class. But he was intrigued by me and refused to become a monster.

Our love blossomed over the past summer after I was saved by a psychotic vampire named James. I guess that I should have thanked him if he was still alive.

The reason that I was currently on a train heading towards Alaska was because of Edward. Edward was an extremely over protective man. He would much rather break up our relationship then to let the fact that he was a vampire cause me pain.

At my party I tried to open one of my presents. I had put my finger under the wrapping paper to pull of the sticky tape. I had begun to lift it when the paper sliced my finger. A drop of blood fell and hit the perfect white carpet.

A growl erupted deep from within Jasper's chest. Then he leaped forward to kill me. " NO!" Was the first and only thing that I heard before I hit the crystal. Edward's and Jasper's bodies collided with a sound that was indescribable. You could compare it to the sound of boulders hitting each other in a rock slide. I was at the foot of the piano. The blood was pouring from the cuts where the crystal had gone through…

The pain began to wash over me again as I thought about that night. Tears welled up in my eyes and eventually poured over.

I had never spent this much time away from Edward before. It was a bit scary. Life could be so cruel. One small insignificant action could change your life. It only took a matter of seconds.

We were somewhere in Canada at the moment. The snow laced mountains where stunning. From the green wet climate of Forks to the green and white landscape of Canada.

We were in a mountainous region. Pine trees were native to this area. The sky was a deep grey colour. Cumulous clouds were the only things that I could see until the sky met the earth. That was actually quite similar to Forks.

I pulled out the brochure. It was for the school that I would be attending and living in. It was called the Windsor Academy. I wonder what made it an academy. The school looked like an old English castle. It was tall and made of red brown rocks that were extremely faded. It had multiple turrets that on the top of them were parapets. It really looked like a 13th century English castle.

But why would there be one in Alaska? Maybe it was just for effect. I think people would respect it more or think that it was more exclusive if it looked like something from England.

" All passengers need to pack their belongings. We are about to enter Alaska. Also all passengers will need to supply identification and a passport when we cross the border." The voice was of a man over the p. a system. His voice was extremely deep and masculine.

I reached into my carryon bag and pulled out my drivers license and my passport. My photos on both were both ugly. I couldn't look at myself. Like every other girl and women on this planet I was extremely self conscience. It had gotten worse since I was put on this train by Edward.

I had a lot of time to think on this trip. I had to much time to think. The same images kept running through my mind. When I was in the hospital after my incident with James. Edward never left my side. That was all I could think about. His love for me was so strong yet he acted this way.

I would have gotten over this issue. But Edward wouldn't be able to bear if I got into situation like that again.

The train began to slow down as we got to the border. I stood up and walked off the train. Not soon after I got off it I was going through customs. I had to give up one of my plated leather bracelets. But that was no big lose because I bought it for a dollar at a market.

After I was done with that I caught a bus. It stopped right out the front of the 'academy'.

It was gorgeous. I still didn't understand why it would be out here in Alaska though. Plus why would Edward send me here. I really couldn't quite process the fact.

I opened the large wooden doors. They were oak and had a large brass door knob on it. It creaked as it opened. That kind of sounded like home. Charlie's door always did that.

There was a large reception at the very front of the door. " Excuse me I was wondering if you could help me. I am Isabella Swan. I was just enrolled into the school and I need some information." The Lady at the looked up at me then back at her computer. She would be in her late fifties. She had graying black hair and thick rimmed glasses. Then she had a double take. She sucked in a deep breath as she examined me. That was kind of flattering.

" I hope that I don't impose. But you are stunning young lady. Sorry. I don't think that you have been enrolled or have gotten in. It is already the second week into the first semester. But I guess that I could check the system anyway." She looked back down to the computer. Here are your keys, room number, map and schedule." I turned around and Picked up my bag then walked towards my room. " Miss stop. I forgot to tell you something. Mr Cullen begged for you to have a dormitory with only girls but that was unavailable." Edward wouldn't have sent me here if I had to share a co ed dorm. " He was persistent about you having a single sex dorm. But as I said before they were just all unavailable. So I actually lied to him and said I could arrange it. So am just warning you that you will be boarding with a male student."

I nodded and walked towards my room. All of a sudden I was extremely nervous. Why did she have to lie. Actually now that I think about it if she said that she couldn't get me a room with a girl Edward would probably have sent me to Namibia.

I walked through the corridors. They kept in well with the castle setting. I saw tapestry made especially for the castle. There were maces, swords and shields that covered the walls. The scariest thing that I saw though was the armour. I wonder if the castle had a residential ghost.

The door to my room was medieval. It had large iron numbers on it.

I opened the door. Then closed it rapidly. Standing in the Kitchen was a man in a white towel. He didn't notice me but I'm sure that he heard the door close.

I stood at the door. I guess t could have been worse. He could have been naked.

I was leaning against the door when it opened. I fell back and landed into the mysterious guys ready arms. I opened my eyes and looked at him. He was smiling down at me. I gazed into his eyes. The were blue with sea green rings running through them. They were gorgeous and I could see his soul through them.

I stared into them for I while then realised that he was still holding me. I quickly stumbled to my feet. Then I took a step back.

He looked at me. His eyes raking up and down my body. I swear that I saw his eyes pop out of his head when he got his first good look at me. But it was probably my imagination running wild.

He had clearly slipped on some beige khaki shorts when I was outside gasping for air. He had no top on. My breathing hitched as I saw this. You could see that he was very proud of his well defined muscles. He was extremely tan which surprised me because of the typical cold weather of Alaska.

I coughed to gain his attention. He looked into my eyes and smiled. Then he put out his hand for me to shake.

" Hello my name is Jack. You must be my new room mate. I'm glad to see you. It's been really lonely the past two weeks without a room mate." I grabbed his hand and shook it.

" Hi I am Isabella Cullen. I mean Swan. You can call me Bella." I was so used to pretending that I was a Cullen when I was around Alice that I forgot my real name. He lifted up my hand and kissed it. This guy screamed player. But I couldn't help but to be taken in by his obvious charm. I blushed when he kissed my hand.

" You have the most beautiful blush. It is like strawberries and cream. My favourite dessert." I shouldn't be lured so easily by this guy. I knew what players could do. I have read it in multiple books and seen it in movies. He was probably like the guy in John Tucker must die.

He walked around me and picked up my bags. " Would you mind if I took these to your room and gave you the full tour of the school?" He was sweet but I guess that I could tease him a little bit. Especially since I was single now. Edward wasn't going to control my life after what he has done to me.

" Excuse me Jack but I am an independent women. I caught the train from Washington across Canada to Alaska. Then I caught a bus here. I think that I am quite capable of carrying my bags to my room. Although you could give me the grand tour of this place." I kept my voice confident and used the perfect tone so that it didn't sound sarcastic.

I picked up my bags and Jack pointed to my room. I headed towards where my rooms was. But I tripped on one of the stairs. Jack's sure arms caught ma. I hadn't really gotten off to a good start with him. He laughed as he saw my expression. I once again stood up. I flicked my hair and grabbed my bags. I think that I saw him breathe in and shuddered as the air from my hair hit him. Weird.

I got into my room. It was amazing. It was antique white in colour and simply stunning. It had a massive bed in the middle of the room that was clearly meant to be displayed. It had a large cream frame on it and frilly sheets. The rooms was filled with antiques. From my beret to my Schwarchovsky crystal vase. A grand piano sat in the corner. I would have to cover that. It would bring back too many memories.

" Jack! It is so beautiful!!!" I was gushing. " Thank you Bella. I took the liberty of setting it up for you for when you arrived. I hope that you don't mind. I didn't want you to come and walk into a room that a whole lot of furniture lying in the corner." I ran up to him and hug him.

He looked like he was shocked by this sudden show of affection. Then he pulled my closer. He took a deep breath in then kissed me on top of my head. I quickly pulled away.

" I'm sorry Jack but I can't get too close to you this early. I just got out of a long term relationship. And my ex boyfriend sent me here so that I would be protected… Actually you know what? I don't care what Edward thinks anymore. This is my life. Like my favourite motto. Life's a party, enjoy it before you get bounced out. But I still don't want to rush things. I need my wounds to heal."

" I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I didn't realise. Usually a girl is instantaneously in my arms. But you're are not like other girls." This was clearly just a ploy to get me to sleep with him. " So how about I give you the grand tour now?"

" Sounds good." He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and led me out the door and into the school. Still shirtless I might add.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope that you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review. I want to know what people think and if I should continue it. If I get a good response I will continue writing it.**

**X o x o Ebb.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Jack's POV**

I was standing in the kitchen making an omelet for a snack when I heard the door open. Why would the door just close? It wasn't even opened. My new room mate. I'm so glad that Esther was so easily overcome by my looks. That was how I got a co Ed dorm. I hope my room mate was hot.

I know why she ran out of the room. I was standing in a white towel and nothing else. Hmm… maybe I should put some pants on so that she doesn't have a heart attack. But leave my top off. She needs to be a little overwhelmed by my extremely good looks. That will be how I will lure her in.

I quickly put on a pair of khaki shorts that were lying on the floor. I guess it helps clean up a little bit. Then I threw towel into the hallway closet. I would have to put it away in it's real spot later. I put my ear up against and heard her gasping. Well that is definitely a confidence builder. She thought I was hot. Not that I could blame her.

I opened the door and she fell into my hands. She was stunning. I couldn't help but smile. Then she opened her eyes. I had to hold back a gasp. It would be considered weak if I gasped. That is against rule number 14 on my list of how to be a good player. Her eyes were a deep chocolate colour. You could get lost in them.

She was in my arms for what seemed like a lifetime. Then she stumbled out of my arms. I felt like crying. It was something I had never experienced before. Actually I had once. When my dog ran away.

She took a step back. She had the best body that I had ever seen. I was blessed to have her as a room mate. She had curves but she wasn't fat. She was perfectly proportioned. Her breast! Man I couldn't say anything about them. She was gorgeous. My eyes kept going up and down her body. Then she coughed trying to get my attention.

I looked at her face and smiled. Then I put my hand out for her to shake it. " Hello my name is Jack. You must be my new room mate. I'm glad to see you. It's been really lonely the past two weeks without a room mate." I pouted my lips then she put her hand and shook mine.

" Hi I am Isabella Cullen. I mean Swan. You can call me Bella." Weird how she said one name first and then another. I think that her name would be Isabella Swan. It just sounds better. Or she should have my last name. Isabella Ryrie. Plus it was a real turn on that she had the nickname Bella. That meant beautiful in Italian. Perfect for such an angel. I lifted up her hand and kissed it. All girls fell for me when I did that.

After I kissed her hand she blushed a deep crimson colour. It was so pretty. I could use this to my advantage. " You have the most beautiful blush. It is like strawberries and cream. My favourite dessert." I think that I saw her eyes light up.

" Would you mind if I took these to your room and gave you the full tour of the school?" I should be polite. Especially for _**MY**_ angel.

" Excuse me Jack but I am an independent women. I caught the train from Washington across Canada to Alaska. Then I caught a bus here. I think that I am quite capable of carrying my bags to my room. Although you could give me the grand tour of this place." Feisty and confident. I like it.

She picked up her bags and I pointed to the door that led to her room. She began to walk to her room. She trip down one of the stairs though. I was quick enough to catch her though. Having super speed always came in handy. She blushed an even darker red then she did before. I couldn't help but laugh at her facial expression.

She stood up and flicked her hair. Then walked away. The smell of strawberries brushed off her hair as she walked away. I took a deep breath in so that I could get the whole smell. I shuddered as I let out the air that I had just breathed in. It was spoiled now.

She walked into the room and immediately stopped in her tracks. " Jack! It is so beautiful!!!" She was clearly excited about the room. I guess that she doesn't know how much this place got. Hey. I could play with her about this. " Thank you Bella. I took the liberty of setting it up for you for when you arrived. I hope that you don't mind. I didn't want you to come and walk into a room that a whole lot of furniture lying in the corner." Of course it wasn't in the corner when I arrived. It was already set up. Not that she would know.

She ran up to me and hugged me. Perfect. I tried to looked shocked about what she had just done. But really I knew it was coming. My room mate did the same thing last year. That was sad what happened to Cassie.

I kissed her on the top of the head. I always did that when I was hugging someone. It just happened because of my height difference. " I'm sorry Jack but I can't get too close to you this early. I just got out of a long term relationship. And my ex boyfriend sent me here so that I would be protected… Actually you know what? I don't care what Edward thinks anymore. This is my life. Like my favourite motto. Life's a party, enjoy it before you get bounced out. But I still don't want to rush things. I need my wounds to heal." That meant still had a chance though. Which I was grateful for. Man I was going to have to tell all of the other guys to stay away from her. She was all mine.

" I'm so sorry Bella. Please forgive me. I didn't realise. Usually a girl is instantaneously in my arms. But you're are not like other girls." She was clearly nothing like the usual girls I'm with . " So how about I give you the grand tour now?"

" Sounds good." I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and led her out of the doors. She nestled her head into my chest. Good thing I didn't put my shirt on. From this angle she could fully appreciate muscles. " So Bella do you like the school so far?" I had to break the kind of awkward silence. " Well I don't really know. I've been here for a total of about 20 minutes." Man that made me sound stupid. " Yeah I guess so. Um.. these are the science labs. They're really creepy something. They look like Frankenstein's lab. They have a whimshurts machine. One of the originals. And creepy rats and frogs in the liquid. Some of them are skinned. It's really freaky. And they have the animal heads hanging on the walls. It's so cruel how the kill animals to make trophies." I pretended to look sad. Usually if I tried to act sensitive I had them in my arms.

She stopped and looked into my eyes. "I understand where you are coming fryou Game hunting is cruel. Oh and FYI you are not going to lure me in that easy. I know a player when I see one. Don't beat around the bush. I prefer a guy who just comes out and tells me if he wants to be with me." She fluttered he eye lashes flirtatiously. Man she was coming onto me.

" Okay. Bella do you want to go out with me?" I was going pretty well. I barely know her and she is telling me her secrets about how to get her as my arm candy. " No. I hardly know you and you are expecting me to go out with you? No thank you." Man I just crashed and burned. Nobody turns down Jack Ryrie! " Hey Jack, why aren't you in classes? There are people in that science classroom." She pointed through the window to the people that were sitting in there. There were a couple of guys at the back that noticed her that started to wave. Yeah those guys were going to die.

I turned Bella around so that she was looking at me and not at those guys in the back of the room. I would have to tell my friends that she was mine. They were the idiots sitting at the back of the classroom. " I'm not in class because the lady in the office told me that you would be coming today." That was true that the lady in the office told me Bella was coming today. But that didn't mean that I was allowed to ditch class. Not that I would tell Bella that. " If you knew that I was coming then why were you in just a towel. Standing in our kitchen?" I loved how she used the term 'our'. " Because there was a different receptionist today. Esther is the usual one. I don't know who that lady was. Anyway Esther said she would call when you arrived." I said. " So that is why she had know idea that I was supposed to be coming here?" " Yes Bella. How could someone not know that someone as beautiful as you was coming here?" The blood rushed to behind her cheeks. Every part of them had turned red.

We continued to walk down the stone corridors. I hated being here. It was so cold and boring. Who would want to go to school in a fake castle. " Um Jack… I had something to ask you. But it might sound a bit stupid." She was now looking down at her feet. " Bella I don't care if sounds stupid." I grabbed her chin and moved her head so that she was looking me in the eyes. " I'll tell you but you have to promise not to laugh." " Okay I promise." She looked down at her feet and then at my face. " Does this castle have a ghost?" I couldn't help but laugh at what she had just said. " Hey you promised not to laugh!" I knew that but I couldn't help it. " Yeah I knew but most people don't ask that question until they know the person a little better. I guess that doesn't really matter though. I think that there is a ghost and most other people think there is one. But the teachers always steer clear of that conversation." I knew that the teachers knew there is one. But they refuse to tell us. " So what happened to the person that made them a ghost?" " Well it was my room mate last year. Cassandra. Everybody called her Cassie though. She was found in the forest. Cold and lifeless. When she was in the morgue they tried to get the blood out of her and put in the embalming oil. But there was no blood left in her. She was completely dry." I lowered my head and voice as I said the last part just as dramatic effect.

She looked like she knew what I was talking about. Weird. " So did they find who or what did this to her?" she asked. " No. There was no evidence. No hairs. No fingerprints. No foot prints. Nothing. Although she was put to rest, her soul still haunts the grounds." Bella shuddered. " You're a good story teller. I have the goose bumps." I felt her arms and the distinct bumps that had form on her arms.

Just as she finished saying that the bell rang. My friends saw me down the corridor and ran down towards me. All of their eyes were bugging out of their heads when they got a proper look at Bella. " Hey dude. How you been?" My Best friend Jarrod came up to me and gave me a hug. In a very manly way of course. While he was so closed to me I had the chance to whisper something in his ear. " Stay away from Bella. I already called dibs."

I let go of him and then decided to introduce Bella to the guys. "Bella these are my friends. This is my best friend Jarrod. This is Liam. This is John. This is Lockie. This is Nathan and this is Eddy." We all saw her recoil as she heard Eddy's name. Then I realised. " Bella I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. But I can't really change his name. Can I?" She shrugged and forced a laugh. I pulled her into a hug to try and comfort her.

The guys suddenly realised what I had said to Jarrod. Their faces fell. And why wouldn't they. I had this great piece of arm candy and no one can take her off me. It's great when you rule the school. I just prayed to good that no one would tell her what I have done in my past to women.

She pulled back from my chest and smiled at me. Her white teeth were gleaming. " Thank you." All of the guys began to laugh at me. I bet they thought that I was whack. I punched Jarrod in the shoulder. He of course was the reason that all of them were laughing.

" Bella it's lunch. I'll walk you there now." I put my hand over her shoulder and led her towards the cafeteria. The guys were walking behind my snickering and trying to hold back their laughter as they tried to impersonate me. I turned around and gave them a greasy. Of course that only made them laugh harder.

We walked into the cafeteria and they was an array of emotions. Actually there was only two. All of the boys were already head over heels in love with her and gave her googly eyes. Where as the guys were giving her greasy looks. I wonder why they hated her already. No I knew the reason for that. It was because she was so beautiful. Everything was quiet when we walked in and everyone was staring at us. Bella blushed deep red.

We walked over to the line to get our food. People still weren't talking. Only staring. I was used to people staring but I don't think that Bella was. " Jack this is really embarrassing. Can you get people to stop staring. They all look like fish that have been left out in the sun for too long. Their mouths are hanging so far open." I looked around. She was right. I whistled by putting two of my fingers in my mouth and blowing. Although everyone's attention was my way they were all staring at Bella. They immediately turned towards me. " Can everyone stop gawking and just keep eating?" It was silent at first then everyone went back to eating. Though I saw numerous guys peeking looks at Bella. I felt extremely protective. I don't know why. Thank you she mouthed. We picked up or food and went to eat. Bella sat down but nobody else did.

" Bella can you excuse us all for a moment. We need to speak to Jack." Jarrod's voice was even. Showing no emotion whatsoever. But I knew what he was about to say.

________________________________________________________________________

**Okay I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. There are pics on my profile page showing what Jack looks like. So check them out. Updates should be soon. Please Review. I love hearing about what people think of my stories.**

**X o x o Ebb**

**I have a question. What type of creature do you think Jack is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the chappie! Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**______________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

Jarrod and the other guys had taken Jack away from. So now I was sitting at the table. All alone. I was practically a sitting duck. I wasn't protected by Jack or anyone. I had never had an experience like that before.

All of the guys were in the corner talking. Occasionally they would look over their shoulders to look at me. That could only mean one thing. They were talking about me. I blushed when they looked at me. That only made them huddle closer together.

I looked down at my tray of food. Nothing looked particularly good. So I decided to just drink my bottle of water. I heard the seats on either side of me pull out. It was probably just the guys. So I didn't bother to look up. " Hey grumpy. You must be the new girl." I looked up. That was definitely not one of the guys. The girl who had spoken to me had frizzy long hair which was ashy blonde in colour. She put her hand out and I shook it. " Hey I'm Grace. Do you like purple elephants?" I shook my head. What was wrong with girl?

" Don't mind my friend. She's a little nuts. I think that she chewed on too many electrical cords as a baby. My name is Jordyn by the way." She had blonde hair which was straighter and longer then Grace's. " My name is Bella." I couldn't look up at their faces. They were so pretty.

" So are you staying in a dorm?" said Grace. She seemed nice enough. " Yeah I am. But I'm annoyed because I am in a co Ed dorm and my room mate is a total player." Did I just say that? Oops. " Wait you're in a co Ed dorm?!?!?!?!?!? Who with?" Jordyn's eyes were hanging out if her head.

" Umm… Jack."

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" That must have meant that he was worse than I though.

" Bella do you realise how many girls would kill to be in your situation? Grace already signs everything with Mrs. Grace Ryrie. She's not even the worse offender. If you can believe that!" Man I was shocked that girls were so easily sucked in by Jack. I wasn't that bad. I kind of imagined him like a very affectionate older brother.

" Bella don't get close to him. He uses women like they are tissues. One use only. Girlfriends are supposed to be like handkerchiefs. They have many uses." That was a little too much information. But I was starting to like Jordyn at least she was open with me.

He was beginning to walk back towards us. I looked up at him. He winked and showed me a really overwhelming smile. Grace sighed. Then whispered in my ear. "Bella you don't know how much I hate you at the moment." She started laughing. " Bella you do know that I am kidding right."

" Bella who are these two gorgeous girls sitting next to you?" Wait he was hitting on me a second ago. Now he's hitting on the other girls. I felt really jealous. I don't really know why. " This is Grace and this is Jordyn." Grace started giggling where as Jordyn looked away in disgust. " Oh come on baby, do you really not like me?" Jordyn stood up and slapped him across the face. I was really starting to like her. She sat back down next to me. She was shaking her hand as if she had really hurt it. " Bella I think I could have broken a few fingers." I looked down at her hands which were starting to turn blue and purple.

" Ha dude you just got turned down!" Liam's voice was echoing around the walls of the cafeteria. The look on Jack's face was quite amusing. But also scary. He looked like someone about to kill. " No girl turns me down." He walked over to her and lifted her by her shoulders. Then pulled her into a kiss. All of the guys were laughing and hollering. Grace and I stood up. I punched him and Grace tried to pull him off. Jordyn was struggling in his arms. He pulled away gasping for air.

" You liked that didn't you baby?" She scoffed at him. " Don't think so highly of yourself…baby." She picked up her tray and walked over to an empty table. I quickly followed. " Jordyn I can't believe you just did that! You showed him!" I put my hand up and gave her a high five. " I know. Man I wish I could slap him again. By the way just call me Jordy." She picked up her fork and started eating her salad. Grace was slowly making her way over to where we were sitting.

" Jordy I should have pretended that I didn't like him. I could have been the one kissing him." She looked like she was about to cry. " Don't worry. It looks lover boy is making his way over to see us anyway." Just as I finished saying that he was sitting on our table. " So I understand that you weren't feeling that well back there so I am going to give you the opportunity to be with me. Would you like to go out with me on Friday?" This guy did not back down. " Jack go away! I'm telling you as your room mate. If you ever do anything to her again. You will pay. I don't want things getting awkward between one of my best friends and my room mate." I was getting so angry at him.

" When you say ' you best friend and room mate' don't you mean best friend and boy friend." Said Jack.

" Yeah that's what I meant… Wait… WHAT!!!!!!!! I am not your girlfriend. Am I? No. I can't remember." How did he make me confused so easily?

" Bella trust me you are not his girlfriend." Grace sounded tired.

" Bella you are my girlfriend. I know you are. Why don't you believe me?" His face sunk and he looked extremely sad.

" What… when… how…" Black spots covered my vision. Then everything went black and cold.

" Edward…Edward…Edward…" Who was saying his name.

A tear ran down my face. I felt the coldness as it dripped down my face. The air rushed around my body. I was moving. Suddenly I felt extremely queasy. " Edward…Edward…Edward…" Someone was saying his name again. I was lying down now.

" What happened to her?" said a very motherly voice. " She was really confused then she just collapsed." Grace. She sounded extremely worried. " The butt head in the corner told her that he was her girlfriend. She became extremely confused. Then she fainted." Did Jordyn just call Jack a butt head.

" We'll just have to give her some time to rest. Three off you can stay. The other 6 will have to leave." Said the motherly voice.

" Well Jordyn and I are staying so you guys can leave." Well Grace certainly gained more confidence. " I believe the lady said that three people could stay so I am staying as well. I'll catch up with you guys later. Come to my dorm after school." Jack chuckled after he said that. Weird. " Our room." I managed to choke out. Grace and Jordyn started laughing. Then I heard a distinct male voice laughing. " Yeah I like the sound of that 'our' room. I officially hated him now.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw the face on an angel in front of me. " Edward?" could it be? " No Bella. It's me. You know. Jack." He moved out of the light and I saw all of his features. That was definitely not Edward. I could have started crying. " Can I please just go back to my dorm?" The elderly looking lady walked over and took my temperature. " You don't have any temperature so you can go. But I would recommend that you take some Tylenol." I nodded.

Grace and Jordy helped me to my feet then walked me to my room. The ' butt head' following closely behind. " Bella do you have a key?" asked Grace. Before I could answer Jack had the key in the door. " Jack!! I can get my own key out!" He just shook his head. " Bella not in this state. Why can't you just let me open the door. It's not like it would be the end of the world?!" I opened the door and we all walked in.

All of the guys were lounging in the couches. " Why the Hell are you guys in here?" I was yelling and that gave me a massive head ache. " I thought that 'he' said for you to come after school was finished" They shrugged and then Jarrod started speaking. " Why go back to class when we can sit here and watch all of you beautiful ladies." He raised his eyebrows suggestively. " Go away! Bella isn't Feeling well. Grace and I are going to help Bella." We began to walk to my room.

" Hey gorgeous I don't know your name yet. I know Bella and I know Grace, but I haven't had the pleasure to learn you name." Jarrod had gotten off the couch and was beginning to walk towards us. " You aren't going to learn my name now go away." Jordyn helped me towards the room. He grabbed her shoulder she turned around and punched him in the nose. " Don't you dare touch me." He stumbled back. " I like a challenge." He walked back towards us. " Quick get inside my room." We all got into my room and locked the door. " Nameless beauty. I will wait out here. I have all the food I could want and if I run out my boys can get me some more."

Oh no! We were going to be stuck in my room. Slowly starving to death unless we let Jordyn go. Well that wasn't going to happen. Who knows what that egotistical boy could do to her. I couldn't think about it.

" Bella, Grace. I'm going to go out. We have no food and Bella your sick already. Wish me luck." We both looked at her shocked. " There is no way that I am letting you sacrifice yourself. Plus who said I didn't have any food?" I had food and lots of it. Jordyn and grace looked at me shocked. " You have food?!" Grace's jaw dropped. " Yeah before I got on the train this morning my ex boyfriend packed me a suitcase full of food. I don't know why he was still so protective of me even after our relationship ended."

I walked over to my bags and pulled out the navy blue one. I had the mother load. The girls ran over and saw everything. There was chips, water, coke, lollipops, apples, fruit, yogurt, tea bags powdered milk and tonnes more. " Bella remind me to call your ex and thank him. We can survive on this stuff for a while. Then we can escape while they are sleeping." Grace was jumping up and down like the physco that she was.

" Think about it. There are seven of them. They are probably taking shifts. Jack and Jarrod seem to control the whole group." My voice sounded like I was going to break out in tears. " Bella I didn't think about that. OMG!!!!!! Jack could have the rooms spare key! We have to hide. Bring the food." Jordyn was suddenly running around the room when she realised what she just said.

" The cupboard! It is huge. Plus there is a special spot in there where we can hide shoes. All girls rooms have them. I asked the receptionist about it once." Grace rushed into the cupboard and showed us what she was talking about. We quickly rushed into the hole and closed it. " Grace is there a light in here?" Jordyn's voice was worried but still calm. I wonder how she did that. Grace didn't answer. She just turned on the light.

This was seriously as big as my room.

I couldn't take it all in for long though. The door to my room opened. I sucked in a deep breath. " Bella, Grace, Nameless beauty. I know you are in here." Jarrod's voice was mocking. He knew he was going to find us. " Hey I already called dibs on Bella." That was Jack. Oh No!!!! What were they going to do? " I guess that I call dibs on Grace then." I wasn't exactly sure who it was but I think I heard Liam. His voice was extremely arrogant.

" They are hiding in the cupboard. Girls are so predictable." I heard three distinct sets of feet. " I wonder if they are hiding in the secret shoe area?" I gasped. How did they know. A dark chuckling could be heard and then… The trap door lifted.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked the Chapter. Sorry about making it a cliff hanger. I couldn't help myself. Please review. Updates should hopefully be soon.**

**X o x o Ebb!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHH! What's going to happen? Well read and find out. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

" They are hiding in the cupboard. Girls are so predictable." I heard three distinct sets of feet. " I wonder if they are hiding in the secret shoe area?" I gasped. How did they know? A dark chuckling could be heard and then… The trap door lifted.

We were all huddled together in the corner. Quivering in fear. What were we going to do? We were trapped and they were going to get us, taunt us, torture us and who knows what else.

" I know that I barely know you guys… but I love you both." A tear ran down my face as I said this. " Bella don't say good bye. Think positive. We could make it out of this." Grace's usual optimistic attitude was gone. That meant there was no hope.

" Girls I know you're in here. You can't hide from us forever." We saw Jarrod's feet coming down the steps. I sobbed. Immediately drawing attention to us. I wish I could hold it in. I just ruined our hiding place.

" Well ladies. It's time for the fun to start. Guys, get your butts down here. I found them." He yelled up to Jack and Liam. They made their way down the ladder. Grace, Jordyn and I pulled into a tighter hug. This was it. If they got us apart… Tears rushed down my cheeks. I couldn't bear the pain.

" Just take me. Leave Grace and Jordyn out of this. They didn't do anything wrong." The tears kept pouring out of my eyes. One person going through the pain would be better then three. " But Bella you didn't do anything wrong either. Plus we wouldn't want to share. That wouldn't be much fun." Jack was walking towards me. He pouted his lips when he said the last part.

I ran over to the corner where Grace and Jordyn were sitting. " I'm offended that they think this is punishment. It's like eating vegetables and turning away dessert." Liam's metaphor was sick. He was just under the spell of Jack and Jarrod. Their own personal puppet. As well as the other boys.

They sauntered forward. I was beginning to feel claustrophobic. Grace's nails were digging deep into my skin. I couldn't handle it. I pulled them closer refusing to let go of them. We were not going to be separated.

They all grabbed both of our arms. Forcing us to stand. We were still holding onto each other though. " Let go of each other or the punishment will be a lot worse." We reluctantly let go of each other. " Good. But I didn't promise that I wouldn't make your punishment worse. That's why girls shouldn't be lawyers. They don't negotiate very well." What. That sexist pig. I tried to break free so that I could hit Jarrod but Jack held me back. There was no way that I could make it through. His grasp on me was way too strong.

" Let go of me Jack!" I started pounding my fist on his shoulder. " Now why would I do that. Then I would miss out on my afternoon fun." He flung my body over his shoulder. " You should be thanking me. You get a great view down there." My head was at the level on his butt. " Ass." I muttered this under my breath but apparently he heard me. He started to laugh. He was laughing at my pain.

I looked up only to see that Grace and Jordyn were being held the same way. Jordyn started hitting Jarrod. But then she cried out in pain. It must have been her fingers from when she slapped Jack at lunch. Grace was trying to roll off Liam's shoulder. But he was holding her firmly against it. I wish that they left them out of this.

They pulled us out from the secret shoe area. Eddy, John, Lockie and Nathan were waiting for us. They helped grab us. There was no way that we were going to get out of this situation. But that didn't mean I wasn't going to try. I struggled against Jack and Eddy. One of my legs got free and I kicked Eddy in his 'sensitive' area. But that didn't seem to affect him at all. Strange. If I did this to someone else they would be crippled over in pain.

He regained control of my leg. I was powerless. We came into my room and they threw us all onto to the bed. " Wait here for a minute. We are going to go discuss what you punishment should be." Jarrod came over and kissed Jordyn on the cheek. " Isn't this bad enough punishment. Being stuck in a room full of egotistical teenage boys?" Grace's voice was full of venom. Liam came up and slapped her across the face.

" These girls are too ungrateful. I don't think they understand ho lucky they really are! Most girls would kill to be in this situation." Liam's icy tone filled the room. " Oh well. I picked them. So they re going to get this whether they like it or not. Think of the difference. Seven strong guys against 3 weak little girls. They have no choice. There is no physical way to escape." Jack walked towards me while he was speaking. After he had finished he grabbed my chin and started shaking my head like I was a baby. I could kill this boy.

They all started laughing then they walked out of the door. We all heard a distinct click as we heard the door lock. Great. We really couldn't escape. But we could hide! " Quick get under my bed. The sheets hang over till they touch the floor so they won't be able to see us." They looked at me in shock then realised the brilliance of my plan.

We all clambered till we were under the bed. We checked to make sure that no parts of our bodies would be visible. Then we all heard the door click and open. " WHERE ARE THEY?!?!?!?!?!" Jarrod's furious voice bounced off the walls in the room. " I knew we should have kept some one in here to keep guard. They're too smart. Oh well I can at least promise them that their punishment won't be the same as it was before… it's going to be much worse. Well what are you guys standing around for? Hurry up and start looking. Oh and check the area we found them in before. They may have thought that we would be too stupid to think that they would hide in the same spot twice."

We all lay under the bed. Not moving any muscles. They amount of dust that had accumulated under here was unbearable. I needed to sneeze but I knew that would jeopardize the plan.

Someone sat down on the bed. The mattress went down and started to squish my foot. I could have snapped a tendon but I wasn't going to make a sound. Who knows the pains that they could inflict that could be worse then a broken tendon. I tried not to let that thought lay on my mind for too long.

" Jarrod I can't find them. We have checked everywhere. Oh My God! The window, it's open." I could have laughed. Lockie seriously thought that we had climbed out the window. Yeah right from the 4th floor. I don't think so. The person on the bed got up. So I was assuming that it was Jarrod. " No it's too thin. Bella's butt wouldn't be able to fit through." Jarrod laughed at the joke and I think that the other guys did too. " Hey Bella isn't fat! Back off." Jack's voice sounded vicious. Almost protective. " Aww! Jack's in love with Bella." All of the guys started chanting this over and over again. " I am not in love with Bella and I will prove this to you when we find all of the girls."

I heard the foot steps again. Then the door closed. We all sighed with relief. The door flung back open. " They're in here! I heard them." Jarrod's voice quickly filled the room. I shifted a little bit under the bed. But that didn't make a sound. I think. Someone sat back down on the bed. Right over Grace. The mattress compressed her lungs. She wasn't able to breath. I couldn't blame her when she scream. It was ear piercing.

Yep. We were officially screwed. The sheets on the bed lifted and we saw two sets of green and blue eyes. Jarrod and Jack. Jarrod smiled manically. Then reached for Jordyn's arm. I grabbed on to her and Grace grabbed onto me. I wasn't letting go. Not this time at least. Then a sound I really didn't want to hear. Scraping. Like a bed post on a wooden floor. They were moving the bed. We grabbed the wooden planks that were on the side and began to move along with the bed. Jarrod still had Jordyn's arm. She lost her grip.

All hands were immediately on her. Some covering her eyes. Some covering her mouth and then some just holding her. She was dragged out of the room and the door was once again closed. I tried to get out from under the bed to go and help her, but I hit my head on the wood. I felt paralyzed. I could still see, blink and move my eyes but my body wasn't working. Grace came over and tried to help me up. She sat me up. The guys came back into the room and grabbed her. " BELLA!!!!!!!" She screamed as she was pulled from the room.

I fell back onto the floor then hit my head hard. Then- for the second time today- everything went black.

" Edward… Edward… Edward…?" Someone was saying his name again. Poisoning me from the inside. " Hey Jack. I don't think she wants you. She keeps saying my name." There was a rustling sound, then Jack began to speak. " Shut up you idiot. She's not saying your name. She's saying Edward." The name again. I cried out in pain every thing was coming back to me. The cafeteria. The first slap. The kiss. Me fainting. Us coming back to the room. The guys. The hiding. The finding. The kiss on the cheek. The leaving. The hiding. The waiting. The taking. The hurting. The second taking. Then numbness.

Now the torture.

My hands were tied behind my back and my legs bound to the legs of the chair." Quick gag her. We don't want the people in the next room to hear her." I felt two large hands clap down on my shoulder. Then Lockie came walking forward with a sliced up shirt. I moved my head from side to side. My face was grabbed from behind and I was immobilised. He came closer with the gag. I managed to move my head. Then I bit him. It did nothing to him. Something weird was going on here.

" Bella while you were unconscious we made a new rule. If any of you do anything to offend us or harm us then all of you will be punished." Jarrod walked towards us and slapped us all across the cheeks. I looked over in the direction that Grace and Jordyn were in for the first time. I gave them an extremely apologetic look. But that didn't seem like enough.

" Jack do you have any razors in here? I think we need to scare them a little bit. Then they will welcome the later punishment. Or we can make them a deal. They give us what we want and enjoy it or we will slice their wrist or any other part of their bodies. And it is not like they can tell anyone in the school because no one will believe them. We are perfect. Let's ask the leader what they want."

Jarrod removed my gag. I was surprised that he thought I was the leader." So what do you want. And remember, this happens to the whole group." I wasn't going to give him what he wants and I don't think that the girls would either. " Bring on the razors" after I finished speaking I spat on him. It hit him straight in the eye. It was a good time to have aim.

He came over to us and slapped us all again. It hurt like hell. I think I could have fractured something. " Jack get the razors." Jarrod's voice was demanding. " Ah… Jarrod I never said that I had any razors." I couldn't help but laugh. It came out muffled because of the gag, but you could still hear that it was a laugh. They obviously hadn't kidnapped anyone before and that was clear because of how disorganized they were. Everyone in the room except for Grace and Jordy glared at me.

" Well let's go get some. I can't wait to punish them after the razors. That is going to be the most fun. Let's not worry about leaving a guard. It's not like they are going to escape. And if they get free we will quickly catch up." Jarrod chuckled as he left the room. One of them re gagged me then the other guys quickly followed behind Jarrod.

Grace began to laugh. Yeah this girl was completely strange. I think Jordyn was right when she said she chewed on too many electrical cords as a baby. I think that she may have also drunk 3 litres of lead based paint and landed on her head a few times as well. She was probably just as uncoordinated as I was.

I looked over to the giggling form of Grace. She was no longer in her chair. No. She was standing next to it untying her gag. She rushed over to me and untied my hands and feet. I stood up and un did my gag. " GRACE HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT??????????????"" She was struggling with Jordyn's ropes so I came over and help. " You know in you watch how you can change the time? Yeah well I pulled the knob thing out and started rubbing it against the rope. Because it was wire, It eventually cut through." She was so smart. I take back all of those things that I just thought.

We came out of the room and began to run down the hallway. Jordyn undid her gag as we went. We heard foot steps behind us. " Eddy catch them! You're the fastest." I pushed my legs harder. There was no way that they were going to get us again. Hopefully. Eddy was fast. No he was more then fast and he was gaining.

As I was running he put his hand out to grab my shirt. I managed to pull over the freaky looking armour. He tripped and fell over. This was our one chance to floor it. We ran down the hallways and stairs. Then not too long after that we were in reception. We were safe.

We got up to the lady behind the counter puffing and gasping for air. " I need to change dorms. My room mate and his friends just tried to rape us and slash out wrists." The lady behind the counter looked up straight away after she heard what I said. " Can I ask who you are sharing a dorm with?" She looked up at us from under her glasses. " Yes. It is Jack Ryrie." She looked at me shocked. " I do not want to hear such wild allegations. Those boys are angel s and have done so much for the school." She said really over emphasising the so. " I can't change your rooms. You should be grateful to be in a room with such a wonderful person." I stepped away from the counter.

Jarrod was right when he said that no one would believe us. How would I be able to sleep tonight knowing that my potential rapist was in the room next to me? I know, I wasn't going to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know in the summary it says that she is going to fall for Jack. Just wait it will come up in future chapters. Please review. I should update soon.**

**X o x o Ebb**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you all like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I hugged Grace and Jordy and they headed towards their dorm. I don't know how I was supposed to make it past Jack. I probably had a chance if he was alone and if I didn't fall over. But I still probably wouldn't make it. At least Jordy and Grace were safe now. They wouldn't have to endure the pain and suffering that I was most likely to endure.

I was walking down the hall way and couldn't help but notice the ominous stares. But there were no girls. Anywhere. Guys lined the walls. Giving me smirks and cat calls. " Hey beautiful I heard you're not easy to get. Don't worry one of us will eventually get you. You're in all of our sights." I shuddered. That made them all laugh.

I pulled my hood over my head and kept walking down the corridor. Someone grabbed my arm and flung me against the wall. Then he put his hands on either side of my neck. " Oh babe. Don't shrug away. Why prolong the inevitable. You know you want to kiss me. If you don't who knows what these other guys could do to you." He leaned down quickly and kissed me passionately. I couldn't pull away. He was pushing his body against me. He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "How was that baby?" I pushed him off me and ran down to hall in a flood of tears.

I heard a lot of ooo's. People continually tried to grab me, but I managed to shrug them off. The people at this school are like bees. One massive group that work together to get rid of the intruder. Me being the intruder.

A group of guys began to circle around me. Claustrophobia was beginning to set in. They were herding me. This thought first entered my mind when I hit the wall. I was stuck in the corner and there was no way that I was going to be able to escape. I was extremely thankful that Grace and Jordyn weren't here. I was the kind of person that bottles up my problems rather then letting them out. It probably wasn't the healthiest thing to do but it was what I did.

With no where else to go I eventually sunk to the floor. There, I pulled myself into a ball. They kept moving closer and closer. I eventually let out a wail. Edward sent me here so that I would be safe. I think that I just attract danger. I haven't even been here for a day and I have been almost raped, I've fainted twice and now I am being attacked once again by a group of over zealous boys. I wouldn't call this being safe. But here I'm not under Edward's constant watch. Not that he would care.

There was now a wall of 6 foot men standing in front of me. One of them was chuckling. It was dark, evil and nasty. They all leaned down and began pulling at me. I heard numerous tearing and ripping sounds. Some other people started laughing. What was wrong with the people here? Did they get enjoyment out of watching other people suffer?

I heard more ripping sounds. I discovered they were ripping my clothes. I was too scared to open my eyes. It wasn't worth the extra agony. I was still sitting there silently weeping. The laughing was dying down and I eventually opened my eyes. They weren't gone. They were waiting for me to open me eyes. I closed them. But it was too late. They had seen me. I wrapped my arms around my legs. Then I was moving. My feet no longer touched the floor and a wave of nausea began to roll in. I had been lifted.

I was being carried away. There was still a group of people following closely behind. I refused to open my eyes. I heard a sound that was very similar to a door opening. Then I was dropped onto my butt. I fell with a thud. My eyes were forced open by extremely large and strong hands. I knew where I was and the face in front of me was one of the devil's.

Jack.

I tried to get up and run to my room but firm hands kept me down. " Thanks Tom. I was starting to get worried about my little angel." Jack's voice almost sounded like he was joking. He was mocking me. My pain was a joke for him. I looked up and saw the guy that was holding me. He was one of 'them'. Smirking as he saw the look on my face.

Tom stood up and walked out of the door. Leaving me in the hands of my potential rapist. Most people in their times of need envied others. Not me though. I thought of the good that could come out of a situation. In this one. There was absolutely no glimmer of hope. Something covered the light. It was Jack's huge head.

I quickly got to my feet and managed to make my way to my room without being caught. He was following closely behind. I slammed the door in his face. There was no sound from behind the door. Then I heard him banging on the door. " Bella let me in. You're my room mate. You need me." He was going to get in and I had to stop him. " Go away." I screamed at him.

I walked over and grabbed something that I never thought that I would. The piano had wheels so it was easily moved. I pushed it in front of the door. Then I chocked the wheels so that it wouldn't move. I moved a chair and front of it and started to run my fingers along the keys. I couldn't play but it drowned out the sound of Jacks yelling and the sound of him banging on the door.

I began to play the highest and lowest keys. Two opposites working together in perfect harmony. Like Edward and I. Like Jack and I. No not like Jack and I. We didn't work together. Jack was really attractive. But he let his popularity over take his kindness. I was the exact opposite. Not pretty in the least but I was kind.

He was still thrashing against the door. I ignored him and let my fingers run along the keys. Memories flooding back to me. But they weren't memories that I can remember. They were more like dreams. Edward and I lying in a hot valley. A rushing stream next to us. But there was something different about him. I was lying on his chest. Then I looked up at his face. Something was definitely different. Then I gasped. His eyes were the most piercing shade of emerald green. What was going on. The sun was shining brightly in the sky. But Edward wasn't shining. Edward was human. I heard giggling. Three small people suddenly appeared from behind a rock. Two girls and a boy. They were all stunningly beautiful. All of them had extremely pale skin, chocolate brown eyes and bronze hair. The girl's curly locks ran down their backs and the boy's hair was short and tousled. They looked like angels.

This was the life was supposed to be spent. But that was impossible. Edward is already supposed to be dead. I wasn't supposed to ever meet him. I wouldn't be in this current situation if it wasn't for him. A psycho rapist for a room mate I guess could be the least of my problems when I thought about Edward. I felt a tear run down my face. It pulled me back into reality.

I walked over to my cupboard and pulled out a sheet which I put over the piano. Jack's yelling could still be heard. I tried to ignore the profanities streaming out of his mouth. The banging became more intense and I heard more voices. Life was so unfair. It sounded like Jarrod and the rest of the guys had arrived.

I wasn't going to let them hold me back. I went and got changed into a pair of old sweats and an old and holey t-shirt. Then I climbed into bed and pulled the covers over my head.

My sleep was dreamless. Black and nothing. It was peaceful in a sense but in another it wasn't. Black was the colour of suffering.

There was a scraping sound at my window. It was probably just a ranch of tree rubbing on the window. So, I just ignored it. I fell back into a light sleep.

The sound continued through the night ad every time I heard it I gritted my teeth. Eventually it became too much. I climbed out of bed and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a little bit. That wasn't a branch. Somebody had been watching me sleep. I tried to make out the features of their face, but I couldn't see them. He was wearing a mask and he had the hood over his head. So I couldn't even see the colour of his hair.

Without realising it, I heard a scream escape my lips. Jack was immediately at my door. He was banging on the door trying to get in. This was probably just a trick so that I would trust him and let him in. He was trying to find my point of weakness. I wasn't going to give up that easily.

I crawled into the bathroom and locked the door. Jack had made it through and was now in my bedroom. He was banging on the bathroom door screaming. I walked over to the bath and got into it. That was the best bed that I could get tonight.

I fell asleep slowly in the cold bath. It was unsettling to hear the shower dripping every now and them. But I began to fall into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke to the sound of my alarm. I could hear it slightly through the wall. If I was in my usually fairly deep sleep I wouldn't have been able to hear it. I climbed out of the bath. My neck was extremely stiff because I slept in such an awkward position.

I opened the door and walked out into my bedroom. To my relief Jack wasn't there. The door was closed and the piano was in it's usual spot. Jack had moved it. The room was bright. Someone had opened the curtains. I was going to guess Jack.

I went to my cupboard to get something to wear for today. I thanked god that we didn't have to wear a uniform. I got in and grabbed a pair of jeans. I heard a chuckling and turned around. Jack was there and it looked like he had been waiting for me. " Hey beautiful. You seemed to have gotten away from me last night. I didn't get time to give you a good night kiss." He pulled me into a crushing embrace and then, he began to kiss me passionately.

I tried to struggle free but that made him kiss me more hungrily. He let go off my arms and his hands were quickly tangled in my hair. I wasn't going to struggle anymore. I just fell limp in his arms. He held me up and continued to kiss me. He pushed me against the wall and hitched my leg up on his waist. He eventually stopped. Things didn't go any further.

I put on my jeans and a tank top. Then I walked out to the kitchen and made my breakfast. Jack was standing there with a massive plate of pancakes. " I made these for you my love." I could have gagged. He didn't just call me his 'love'. He walked me over to the table and pulled out my chair. Sat down and he placed the food in front of me. Then, as if out of nowhere, he pulled out a knife and fork. He began to cut out some pieces of the pancake and feed me. I tried to grab the knife and fork but he insisted on feeding me. I stood up and grabbed my stuff. Getting ready to go to my first class. Which unfortunately was going to be with Jack.

________________________________________________________________________

**Hope you liked the chapter. Sorry that the chapter is shorter then the others I just wanted to put the class in the next chapter. Sorry I put it up later today. I got side tracked by my dog. So blame her. I will try and update soon but I am not making any promises! Please Review!!!!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope that you like the chapter. I'm sorry that the chapter is up late. I was at dance camp and it was awesome. One of the buildings reminded me of what I imagined Windsor academy. B y the way zealous is a word Jordyn. HE HE HE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Jack's POV**

After Bella had screamed and ran into the bathroom. I rushed in. The piano had been pushed in front of the door. I managed to move it quite easily, then I ran towards the bathroom. The door was locked. I don't think the teachers would appreciate it if I knocked over another door. I started screaming at her. But she didn't answer.

I walked into my room. I would get her in the morning. I promised myself that. I finally deserved a present. I always get the girl that I want. Plus I haven't had one all day. Bella was going to be my prize. I can make any girl my.

I woke up the next morning and got dressed. Then I walked into Bella's room. I set her alarm and I hid. Five minutes later the alarm went off.

She walked out of the bathroom in a daze. Staring at the curtains and at the piano. Then she walked to the cupboard to go and get changed. Maybe if I'm lucky I would be able to get a sneak peek while she was changing. She picked out her clothes and was about to get changed.

I couldn't hold on any longer. I rushed into the cupboard and began to laugh to gain her attention. " Hey beautiful. You seemed to have gotten away from me last night. I didn't get time to give you a good night kiss." My voice sounded husky and sexy. I then pulled her into a rib breaking hug and started to kiss her. She tried to struggle free. I pushed her arms firmly against the sides of her body. I kissed her more frantically.

I let go of her arms and tangled my fingers into her hair. Girls usually melted at this stage of the kiss. She fell limp. She was finally agreeing with me. The curves of her body perfectly fit in with the contours of my body. We were made for each other. I hitched her leg up onto my waist and pushed her against the wall. I eventually stopped and walked into the kitchen.

I had made pancakes earlier that morning so I heated them up and placed them delicately onto the plate that was sitting in front of me. I began to walk over to the table when Bella came out. " I made these for you my love." I saw a glimmer in her eyes. She was falling for me. Falling hard. I walked over to her and pulled out her chair. Being a gentlemen as always. She sat down and I placed the plate of food in front of her. I picked up the knife and fork and began to feed her. She tried to grab them to feed herself. But I used my persuasive smile and she let me feed her.

She walked over to her bag and picked it up. She was heading off to her first class. I was the lucky person who had the only spare seat next to me. She was mine.

I grabbed my books and locked the door. Then headed towards my English classroom. Images of what happened last night continually ran through my mind. I wish I had gotten her. I knew that Liam and Jarrod were probably fantasising about the girls that had gotten away from them.

I walked into the room and looked over to the only seat left in the room. My seat. Girls were practically drooling when they saw me walk pass. I couldn't blame them. I would have done the same thing.

I took my seat and noticed when Bella looked up and gave me a dirty look. I just smirked at her. Then kissed her lightly on the lips. Gasps sounded throughout the classroom. Then Bella wiped her lips as if the kiss was dirty. That ungrateful little whore. Who did she think she was? Embarrassing me in front of all of the people that practically worshiped at my feet. I pulled my hand back to slap her but the teacher walked into the classroom. She was going to get punishment for what she did and she was going to get it today. I just had to figure out what it was going to be.

**Bella's POV**

He pulled his hand back as if he was about to slap me. I waited for the impact of his hand. He had hit me so hard last night my face had a large blue and black blotch on it. My bruise. The force that should have come with his hand never came. He didn't hit me. I heard the chair pull out next to me and I looked over at his horrible face. At that moment I realized why he didn't hit me. The teacher had walked into the room. He was probably an angel to all of the teachers here.

I envied his ability to portray different characters. I couldn't even say a lie without being caught out. To himself he was probably solid. But to me he was transparent. I saw the black rain cloud that had engulfed his heart. It was like an imploded sun. Nothing but black dust.

I felt something touch my elbow. I looked down towards it and noticed the piece of paper that was wedged between my arm and the table. I looked up at Jack but he was just looking up at the teacher and listening intently. I really couldn't be bothered humoring his childish antics, but I was interested about what he wrote. Eventually I gave in. I picked up the piece of paper and read what it said.

_Bella, If I were you I would be watching your back. Who knows the things that I can get the guys here to do. They are like putty in my hands._

I instantly gasped. My hand shot up to my mouth to stifle it. But Jack had already noticed and was looking my way. I pulled the hair from my neck and it fell like a veil. Creating a sturdy wall between Jack and I. He realised what I had done and began to laugh.

I could slap him and I wasn't ever a violent person. I guess when you don't have a protector one always comes out in you. I picked up the pen and quickly scrawled down a reply. _I'll watch my back. But just realize that I don't date men who use other people to fight their wars. I date the people fighting the wars. Oh and by the way I think that Eddy is extremely sexy. _The note really didn't sound like me but I was hoping that he would fall for it.

A look of disgust crossed his face. He totally fell for it. I watched him write down his note. His eyebrows were pinched closely together. It was actually quite funny to watch. I began to giggle. He passed me the note with a smirk. _I was just warning you to watch your back. Now you will also have a love crazy Eddy on your tail. I tell him what you wrote. He does have a secret crush on you._

I once again picked up my pen and was about to write a note but the teacher came over. He picked up the note and examined it thoroughly. I was blushing madly at that point. Everyone in the class was staring at Jack and I. " Well if you guys want to write when you don't need to, then I think that you will love doing it together tomorrow in detention. You both can also right a full page essay telling me why Eddy is so sexy." I blushed an even deeper shade of red. I probably looked like a tomato at the moment.

Jack's smile was so big right now that I was scared that his cheek bones would pop through the flesh of his cheek. I would be stuck in detention with him. Just perfect. My life couldn't get any worse.

The bell went and I quickly rushed out of the door. Tears quickly welled up in my eyes. I sat down in the hallway and began to quiver in fear. I felt a hand resting lightly on my shoulder. I looked up and noticed Jordyn. Standing next to her was Grace. " Do you want to come out with us tonight? We're going clubbing to get the image of what happened last night out of our heads." Jordyn's voice was comforting. I nodded and they smiled. " Do you want to tell us what happened after we left?" I rested my head on my knees and they sat down on either side of me.

More tears began to fall. " I began to walk back to my room. All the guys were staring at me then one kissed me. I got away from him and started to run away. A bunch of followed me and herded me into a corner. One of them grabbed me and took me to my room. Jack was waiting there. I managed to get away from him. I locked myself in my room and pushed the piano in front of the door. I fell asleep. I woke up when I heard a sound at my window. Someone in a mask was there. I assumed that it was one of Jack's friends and it was just a trick to get me out of my room. I screamed and He was immediately banging on my door. I went into the bathroom and locked the door. He made it into my room. I climbed into the bath and it became my bed for the night. I got out of the bath this morning and I forgot about him. I went into my cupboard and picked out my clothes. He appeared in front of me and forced me to kiss him. Then He force fed me breakfast. I walked into English. He kissed me in front of the whole class. Then he began to write notes to me so now I have detention with him tomorrow." My words came out in a rush.

They were both crying at my pain. I heard laughing. I looked up to see a bunch of guys. At the very front was Jack. I stood up and walked over to him. It had only been a day and I had already had enough of what he had done to me. Grace and Jordyn flanked either side of me. " Oh I so scared 3 little girls against all of us. They might beat us." Jack's tone was mocking. I did something that no one would ever expect. I wouldn't even expect it. I grabbed his shirt and kiss him. Everyone's mouths opened. Jack stood back in shock.

" I believe I just bet you." He shook his face and realised what had just happened. I began to walk away but he grabbed my arm and flung me over his shoulder. All of the guys began to cheer. He pulled me into a janitor's closet and locked the door. " So you win do you Bella?" There were thudding sounds on the door. I gulped. Then started screaming.

He put his hand over my mouth and moved his head down towards my ear. " I guess this could be punishment for you. But I don't think that it is enough. This is like dessert. I still need to give you the brussle sprouts." I don't think that he knew or understood the concept of no. He once again kissed me. He used his tongue to open my mouth then he used it to kiss me. I bit his tongue and he pulled away from me.

I quickly unlocked the door and rushed out of it. Only to be pinned down by Jack's friends. " Tried to run away from Jack? Nobody gets away from Jacks and lives to tell the tale." Lockie's tone was menacing. Jack came out of the cupboard and pulled something out of his pocket. I wasn't paying much attention. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the blackness.

With the blackness I could imagine that I was anywhere. I imagined the one place that I truly wanted to be. In Edward's cold white arms. To a normal person, the mention of cold would have them walk away. But I found it alluring.

I felt something press against my arm. I scream. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw Jack leaning over me with a knife. His movements were precise as if he had done this before. He pulled the knife away. I sucked in a shallow breath as I saw him raise the knife again. It plunged deep into my skin and I watched as my apple red blood trickled down my arm in curved patterns. Jack and the others sucked in a deep breath then gasped.

They were gone. Leaving me bleeding in the hallway.

The smell of the blood hit my nose. It smelt faintly of iron. I began to become light headed at the smell. I looked down at my arm and noticed something that I hadn't before. Jack had carved his initials into my flesh. J and R. I was about to throw up. I stumbled to my feet and walked to the bathroom. Clutching my arm the whole way.

I banged into a few of the lockers in my mission to make it to the bathroom. I barely had a hold on reality. My mind went blank and I would run into something, but I never let the blackness take over.

My cuts were bleeding more significantly now. I ran my arm under the flowing water and felt it soothing my pain. Not much, but it helped. I walked over to one of the cubicles and closed the door. Locking it afterwards. I put down both of the seats and sat down onto it.

My arm continued to bleed. Sobs escaped my mouth but other then that I remained quiet. I watched the blood clot and sticking the hairs on my arms firmly against them. One spot on my arm kept bleeding. It was the dot in between the J and the R. One single point of entry that continually bled. My heart was the point of entry for Edward. He plunged himself deep within in me. Causing incredible pain as he pulled himself out of my life.

I waited in the cubicle. Every now and again I would hear someone come into the toilet. I held my breath so that no one could hear my pitiful sobs. The bell rang for lunch. I pulled my sleeve down and walked out of the toilets. I could and would find comfort in Grace and Jordyn. At least two of the people here had kindly adopted me as one of their friends.

I received many nasty glares as I walked to the cafeteria. I pulled my hood over my head and my hands in my pockets. My head hung low as if I was in shame. I knew that I did nothing shameful, but the glares and looks that I was getting made me think otherwise.

I slipped into the cafeteria and managed to go unnoticed. I walked over to the table where Grace and Jordyn were sitting. They were practically bouncing out of their seats with excitement. " Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella? Bella?" Grace was jumping up and down. " What?" My voice was filled with my own self pity. But neither of my friends seemed to notice. " We are going to the coolest club in all of Alaska." Jordyn held her breath as if she was trying to build a climax. " Club GEM." Both Grace and Jordyn screamed after Jordyn had said this. I began to laugh at them. They definitely knew how to cheer someone up without even trying. I wouldn't usually become friends with someone so easily, but I guess that if you have been through an event as traumatic as we did with each other, then you were bound to become close.

Jack was suddenly at my side. " So you three are going clubbing tonight. Mind if my friends and I join?" I began to speak. Venom overpowering my voice. " Yes we mind in you come! You and your friends are sick twisted freaks who don't care about anyone but yourselves." The rest of Jack's friends came and stood behind him. Almost creating a wall.

Grace, Jordyn and I ignored them and continued to talk about our plans. Being careful not to mention where we were going and at what time. " Bella, Jordyn and I will be at your dorm at five thirty so that we have plenty of time to get ready." Jack's friends pulled out the rest of the chairs on our tables and sat down. We managed to ignore them and finish lunch.

The rest of the school day went by quite quickly. Grace and Jordyn came around at five thirty as they said they would. We all ignored Jack who was lounging around on one of the couches.

They rushed into my room with three dress bags. I was assuming that one of them would be mine. They pulled me into the bathroom and began their extensive work on me.

By the end of it we all looked stunning. My hair was out with loose curls and I was wearing a short silver dress. Jordyn was in a pink dress that hugged her ever curve perfectly and Grace was in a purple dress that's bust line was sequined and that flowed out towards the bottom. I couldn't help but say that we all looked HOT!

( A/N Dresses on profile.)

We walked out of my room giggling. Jack's head turned around when he heard the noise then his jaw dropped. " Hey baby, why don't you come over here and take a seat on daddy's lap?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

We walked down stairs to the car park chatting excitedly the entire time. " Um guys, can I ask you something?" They both nodded at my question. " Whose car are we taking?" They looked at each other then started laughing. " What's so funny?" I asked. Grace immediately began to talk. " We thought that you were going to be asking some really serious question and we are taking my car by the way." We all started to laugh as we walked towards Grace's car. It was a silver Mercedes- Benz. I only knew this because Rosalie always pointed out the cars that she liked when we were driving.

We arrived at the club at around seven forty five. So it had only taken us about twenty minutes to get there. We got out of the car and got many looks. It seemed like this was the place where most single business men in their forties liked to hang out.

I began to walk down towards the end of the line. One of the guys smacked my butt. I turned around and punched him in the nose. I guess that you could call it a knee jerk reaction. " Bella where are you going?" I turned around and noticed that Jordyn and Grace were heading to the front of the line.

We walked up and I banged into the extremely large security guard waiting at the front of the line. I took a step back and blushed furiously. " Are you okay?" He asked. I thought that I should be asking that question. But it was obvious that he was flirting with me. " Yeah I'm okay. Sorry. High heeled shoes really don't help the uncoordinated." He laughed and held out his hand. " I'm Damien by the way." I shook his hand. " I'm Bella." He then opened the door and let us in the club. Not even bothering to check our age.

The club was amazing. There was a massive dance floor in the middle of the room, numerous booths, an oxygen bar, a normal bar and a classic pink on black colour scheme. Grace, Jordyn and I sat down at one of the booths and we ordered our drinks. I decided just to get water. I had seen enough movies and t. v. shows to know what some people slip into drinks.

Our drinks arrived and we decided to get up and dance. You honestly couldn't go clubbing without dancing. What would people think of us. Grace dragged both Jordyn and I into the very center of the dance floor. I was amazed that she was strong enough to do that.

We started to dancing a close circle. Guys kept coming up to us and tried to pull us away but we just turned them down. We decided to look out for each other once we realised that most guys had their eyes on us. I must be a magnet because I always seem to attract danger. No matter how hard I tried not to.

Towards the end of the night my feet began to ache. I walked over to the bar and took a seat. Then I slipped my shoes off and flung them onto the counter. I moved my feet around in patterns. It was good to feel the blood rushing into my toes again.

I heard a noise behind me and noticed that the bar man had put a drink down. I looked up at him and smiled. I took a sip of the drink when he began to talk. " It was courtesy of the gentlemen in the corner." I looked over and noticed a very familiar face. " Laurent!" I rushed over and sat down on the seat next to him.

I noticed a subtle difference between the way that he look now compared to the way he looked the last time that I saw him. His eyes were a warm and rich topaz colour. I had completely forgotten that he had taken to the lifestyle of the ' vegetarian' vampires during his stay with the Denali's.

" How has your time been with the Denali's?" I asked. A smile lit up his entire face. " Good. I have become quite fond of Irina." I felt my heart flutter. At least e had found something good out of what happened last spring. He laughed as he heard the rapid change in my heart. " What are you doing in Alaska? And where's Edward?" He began to look around the room in an attempt to find him. " I'm currently studying at Windsor Academy. And you won't find Edward here. Our relationship kind of fell apart." He stood up. Looking quite awkward. " Well I better get going. I promised that I would be back before twelve so that Irina and I can go hunting." I nodded and smiled. At least some one had found love in this world.

I sat alone at the bar now. I began to gaze at the bowl of nuts that was sitting next to me. I was getting annoyed. The peanut to other nuts ratio was annoying me. I once again looked up when I heard a drink being placed in front of me. Like before I took a sip and then the bar man began to talk. " From the gentleman over there." I looked up and regretted taking the sip.

My vision was beginning to become fuzzy. I watched as the man slipped the bar tender a five hundred dollar note. My vision was becoming more cloudy by the second. I watched as the man got out of his seat and came over to me. I muttered one thing before I fell into unconsciousness.

" Jack."

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Because I haven't updated in a while I decided to make the chapter extra long. It is 4,086 words long. I probably wont be able to update as frequently because school is back. Please review the chapter and I will try to update soon.**

**X o x o Ebb**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update. I will try and update every Sunday but I really can't make any promises. I do know that everything seems really random at the moment but everything will work out in the end! I hope that you all enjoy the chapter.**

**P.S HAS ANYONE SEEN THE NEW HARRY POTTER MOVIE? I SWEAR THAT IT IS THE FUNNIEST THING THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I awoke to find myself in a cheap motel room. It had a nasty gold coloured wallpaper and all of the furniture matched. I was lying in the middle of a double bed.

That wasn't good.

I closed my eyes and tried to remember what happened. The warm topaz eyes of Laurent. Me getting a free drink. The man. My vision materialising in front of me. JACK!

Oh no! Jack had gotten me. I was trapped. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I had been gagged. I struggled, trying to moved my arms and legs. But that was impossible. I had been bound to the bed in a 'x' formation. I struggled harder. Hoping that maybe one of my arms would slip though. But that was an improbable event.

I heard a dark chuckling and I looked over to the person that voiced it. I felt like my heart had been set on fire. Jack stood there smirking at me. I thrashed as hard as I could on the ropes that were binding me.

Jack walked over to me and sat on the bed. Then he used his hand and started stroking it along my cheek bone. " Bella, Bella, Bella. My friends think that you are unworthy of me. Do you believe them?" I glared at him. He knew that anyone would be unable to talk with their mouths gagged. He nodded. Pondering as if I had actually said something. " Yes you are worthy of me. Anything else that moves is probably be unworthy of me." I stared up at him with utter distaste.

He leaned down and kissed me on the top of the head. I shuddered in fear. This was not going to turn out well. To my surprise he got off the bed and untied my restraints. Then walked out of the room. I pulled the gag out of my mouth and looked for a place to hide. I walked over to the window and tried to open it. I felt two cold arms wrap around my body. " Bella, you aren't trying to escape are you?" I shook my head. Why worth trying any longer.

He picked me up bridal style and pulled me over to the bed. He then kiss his initials that were scaring on my arm and began. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to end. In this current situation I found that life is like a glass orb. It is only about ten seconds away from shattering if it doesn't have any support. My glass orb had shattered numerous times. Part of its contents being lost each time. But someone kept putting it back together. There was no one here to put my glass orb back together this time. I had shattered into oblivion.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up the next morning and noticed that Jack wasn't here. Instead a note replaced him.

_Bella, my love._

_I can't wait to see you in English this morning. My new arm candy for the year. I will love to see how the boys envy me and the murderous glares that you will be seeing from many of the girls at our school. Oh and you will have to pay for the room. I guess I left my wallet at the club. My mistake._

_Your new room mate Jack._

_( Maybe we should share your room sometime.)_

I felt the tears begin to stream down my face.

I ran to the bathroom and took my remaining clothes off. I saw the bruises that had formed across my body. I climbed into the warm shower ad started scrubbing profusely at my skin. No matter how much I scrubbed, I still saw the dirt that had formed over my body.

My scrubbing eventually caused huge welts to form under my skin. Now I didn't only have the bruises from my horrible evening. But I also had the evidence that I had left from cleaning myself. I could no longer look at the scars from my past now. I had to wait for the new scars that would be coming in my future.

I dried myself off with the towel and put my clothes back on from last night. My legs ached with each step I took. I would soon be back in the hands of my rapist. He would probably have the same egotistical smile on that was permanently plastered on his face.

I slowly walked down towards the check out desk and paid for the room. I wasn't surprised at the price. No matter how cheap it was.

I walked out into the car park and swore under my breath. I didn't have a car. I didn't know where I was. And I didn't know if there was any way to get back. I fell to the floor and wrapped my arms around my knees, shaking violently from all of the sobs that left my body.

I heard a car horn and looked up. In front of me were two car lights blaring in my face. I stood up and walked out of the way. The car moved into the spot where I was currently sitting. I saw the window roll down and I looked into the car. " Hey, I'm Mitch. Do you need a ride?" He seemed nice enough. I nodded and climbed into the car. I wouldn't usually accept rides from strangers. Especially guys. But it was obvious that he was gay. Just his voice was extremely feminine.

I put my seatbelt on and he began to drive away. Then he stopped as if he had forgotten something. " Oh I forgot to ask. What is your name and where do I need to take you?" I started laughing as I looked up at him and smiled. " My name is Bella and I need to go to Windsor academy." He nodded and started the car again.

The ride home was peaceful. Not in the quiet sense, but in the sense that I had guy friend that wasn't intent on hurting me. He didn't care. Mitch was an aspiring fashion designer. He spent most of his time talking about how gorgeous my dress was. He was just a generally nice parson. Not showing off and pretending to be something that he wasn't like Jack.

We pulled into the long driveway that leads to the school. I had grown quite attached to Mitch on the drive here. " Hey, could I please have your number? We should go out some time." I blurted out. I really didn't realise that I had said that. Oh well. He looked up at me and smiled. " Sure. But you do know that I am gay, right?" I nodded. We handed each other our phones and exchanged numbers. " Mitch I was wondering if we could pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend? There is this guy, who happens to be my room mate, and he thinks that he owns me." Mitch looked up at me confused. " So you want to use me? Hmm... Okay." I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of the car. " Thank you" I yelled as I ran up the stairs.

I received many strange looks as I ran through the school in a party dress and high heeled shoes. I was actually doing pretty well without falling. But the inevitable eventually happened. I tumbled over and waited for the impact. I fell hard. There was laughing and I looked up. Jack was standing right there. My head was practically resting on his feet.

I got to my feet and he pulled me close to his body. " My pet. You are understanding. But you don't need to go as far as to bow at my feet." I saw his friends behind him sneering. He began to kiss me. I used my hands against his chest and tried to push away. After he was satisfied with the length of the kiss he pulled away smiling. I slapped him across the face. Not causing him any harm but inflicting the pain on myself. I held back the tears from my throbbing hand. " Don't you dare kiss me again. I have a boyfriend." He stood back in shock. " I did not allow this. You are my pet. You are marked with my name and you consummated it." I looked up at his face and mimicked it. " I did no such thing! For starters I am not marked with your name. I am marked with your initials. There is a difference. Also I did not consummate it. You raped me. There is a broad difference."

Anger flashed in the depths of his eyes. He slapped me and I was again falling to the floor. " You are an ungrateful little bitch who doesn't deserve anything but to rot in hell." I bit back the sobs at the harsh words that he had just screamed at me. " Jack unlike you, I actually intend in falling in love with someone. I never want to be with a person who is in love with themselves. You are nothing but a superficial, egotistical, materialistic ass. You are the one that deserves to rot in hell for eternity!" The tears were pouring down my face as I screamed at him. But he deserved every word that I said.

His eyes looked as if sadness shadowed them. But I was wrong. He and his friends started hollering. " Very funny. By the way I highly doubt that you have a boyfriend why would anyone want you?" I looked up at him shocked. " If nobody would want me then why do you keep doing affectionate things to me.? Even if some of them aren't so lovely?" he was angry once again at my remark. " You will not speak to your master like that." I glared at him. " My master? You do not own me and never will. See you later... MASTER." I said. The last word came out mockingly.

I waved good bye and watched as the whole group clumped together and started to talk. I didn't feel like going to class today. So I didn't. I would tell them some stupid excuse like because of the weather difference I have caught a cold. I walked into my dorm and went straight to the bathroom. There I stripped down until I was wearing nothing and climbed into the shower. Maybe the hot water would burn the dirt. I had, had no luck so far with getting it off but that was probably because I was in a cheap motel room's bathroom.

I started to scrub every inch of my body. But I couldn't scrub as hard as I would have like to without hurting myself. The pressure of the cloth as it went over my bruises caused an indescribable amount of pain. And whenever I moved it over my newly formed welts, it felt as if they were going to pop. There was no winning in this type of situation.

I got out of the shower and dried myself. I had another plan of getting rid of the dirt. Once I was completely dry I walked over to the medicine cabinet and pulled out what I wanted. Hand sanitiser. That was supposed to clean 99.9% of all germs. Wasn't it?

I lathered the clear liquid over my body. Then started to smooth it into the skin. It didn't work. I saw the dirt still. It was haunting me. I would never escape. Stuck in my own personal blanket of dirt.

I walked out of the room throwing on a pair of tracksuit pants and a shirt. I walked over to wear my phone was and picked it up. I really needed to speak to. But Grace and JJordyn were in class. So there was only one person I could talk to.

I looked into the phone book and dialled the number. I waited for an answer and was excited when I heard it. " Hello? This is Mitch speaking."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked the chapter. Because this is shorter then What I wanted it to be I will try and update on Thursday. Please review!**

**Love you all!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Before I start, I have had a few people ask me about the dirt. She is imagining it. Rape victims tend to think that they are dirty. But that would be because they have been defiled.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

" Hello? This is Mitch speaking." Is voice somehow soothed me. It was warm and velvety. But also kind of husky. " Hey Mitch. It's Bella. I really needed to speak to you. That guy is on my tail again." I said and I heard a gasp coming from the other side of the phone. " Bella stay there. Plan 'using Mitch' is now going into action. Wait for me out the front of the school. I'll be there in about 5 minutes." I started to laugh. " Since when did we give the plan a name?" He groaned. " Fine. I'll see you in five. I will be waiting out the front."

I quickly threw on some respectable looking clothing and rushed out the door. To my relief there was no sign of Jack.

For some reason school seemed exceptionally eerie today. The halls had more of a macabre look to them. I kept expecting for a skulking figure to jump out of the endless shadows. One never came. But I heard movements and laughter. It was deep. Someone was taunting me. It was mental warfare. I wanted to scream until my lungs exploded. Just to make the sound go away. But that wasn't going to happen. Someone was always going to be there and torture me. The circle of life.

I eventually made it out of the winding and never ending hallways. I flung open the doors to the 'academy'. I felt immense pain and a stinging sensation in my eyes as they got used to the light difference. I saw him straight away. Leaning against his car was Mitch. I released a breath and felt as my previous fear began to seep away.

I began to run towards him. When I got close enough, I flung myself into his unsuspecting arms. That was definitely one of my worst plans. He dropped me and I fell onto my butt. I just jumped up. It wasn't one of my worst pains at the moment.

" Sorry Bella! I didn't know that you were going to jump." He looked mortified. It was actually quite hilarious. I started to laugh. " That's okay. Come with me I want to show you the school." I started to drag him up the steps and towards my room.

He wanted to touch everything that was on the walls. It was taking forever. I began to pull harder. He was easily moved. We made it to my room and he raised one of his eyebrows suggestively. " Mitch I know what you are going to say and don't go there." What was with guys thinking that if you showed them your room you wanted something else? This wasn't even my bedroom . It was my dorm!

I opened the door and led him in. Jack had assumed his regular place on the couch. Jarrod and the rest of his friends surrounding him. " Hey Bella," he said pleasantly. I was shocked. He didn't speak to me in his usual arrogant and cocky way. He spoke to me like I was a human being. " Uh.. hi." Jack was smiling at me while the others were giving Mitch glares.

" Who is you friend Bella?" asked jack. " This is my boyfriend Jack." I said stressing the word ' boyfriend'. Jack glared at me. I gave him a smug smile. " Bella we have to go to detention. And we will have to leave now if we don't want to be late." I smiled at him kindly. Trying to hide all of the hate that I currently felt towards him. I pulled Mitch into an extremely tight hug. Then I began to kiss him passionately. At first he looked at me like I had gone crazy. But then he realised what I was doing and got fairly into it.

Jack grabbed my arm and I tried to hold onto the kiss as long as possible. He pulled me out of the room. I blew Mitch a quick kiss before the door was closed in my face.

Jack looked like someone that could kill. It was terrifying. " Bella what the hell was going on back there?" He sounded enraged. Perfect for the current expression the was plastered in his face. I began to swirl and dance around pretending that I was completely infatuated with Mitch. He once again grabbed my arm and pulled me into his body. His eyes penetrating mine. " I think I am in love Jack. I have never felt like this about a person before." Just after I had finished speaking, his lips cam crushing down onto mine.

A teacher walked passed and Jack pushed me off. " Jack, Bella. How lovely it is to see you." He opened the door and we walked in. It was time for detention. At least it wasn't solitary. Or even worse. Me being alone with him.

The teacher did the whole classic movie thing where he wrote detention on the board in swirly writing. Then he sat down on a chair which was behind an antique desk. I walked over to one of the seats and sat down. The leg of the chair scraped against the floor as I pulled it out. The teacher made a 'humphing" sound then began to speak. " What are you doing?! You are supposed to be painting sets for the upcoming school play." I looked over to Jack who was standing at the door looking extremely smug. " Mr. Monagle I will escort Bella and myself to the drama room." The teacher gave Jack an appreciative nod then motioned for us to leave.

Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. " So are we ditching detention?" I asked. Mildly curious. " No, why would we do that? We would get suspended. Wait I like where you are going with this. We could spend a lot more quality time together!" What I wasn't going anywhere! " What the hell are you talking about?! I don't want to spend any time with you. If I had an option I would probably be hiding in a volcano in Indonesia. Just so I don't have to see your face." He started laughing. " Well if you go missing, then I will know to go to Indonesia and check out all of the volcanoes."

I kept walking down the hallways. " Uh Bella... you don't know where the drama rooms are." I ignored him and kept walking. I heard him walking closely behind me. I wonder if he was in close enough proximity that I could hit him? I turned around. No one. Strange. Jack had the weird ability to just disappear. I kept walking not exactly sure where to go.

I managed to find my way eventually. Jack was already standing in the room. He gave me a disgusted look as I walked in. He then , once again, began to talk to one of the teachers. She was obviously flirting with him and he with her. " Miss Smith it is so lovely to be in the presence of you." I gagged. She was so much older than him. But still extremely pretty. She had a very slender figure, Long blond flowing hair and bright blue eyes. I was envious of a such a beautiful person.

" Miss Smith, this is my girlfriend Bella. She was the one that I was telling you about earlier." I watched as her face sunk from the title that Jack gave me. I shook her hand and leaned in towards her ear. " I'm not his girlfriend. He's just delusional." I pulled away, hoping that he hadn't heard me. I guess my whispering attempts had failed. He had a murderous gaze on his face.

" Okay, because the school play is coming up we need to do lots of work. I want you two to paint the props." I nodded. She picked up to paint brushes and I begrudgingly walked over and grabbed one out of her hand. She motioned towards some large pieces of wood and I walked over to them. " There is a picture taped to all of the backgrounds. Just so you know what to paint onto them. Oh and the paints are in the cupboard over in the corner." I nodded once again. This afternoon was going to be exceptionally slow.

I walked around looking at all of the different props. I decided- eventually- that I would just paint one of the trees. The picture was very intricate showing a lt of detail. I don't think that I would be able to get all of it, but I would try my best. I began to walk over to the cupboard. Actually it was more like dawdling. Then I put my hand out to open the door. Jack was suddenly there.

Both of our hands reached for the handle and I felt a spark when they met. I just felt a spark with Jack. I think I could have thrown up. He looked up at me. His eyes shock. He felt it as well. It wasn't like the sensation that I felt when Edward and I used to touch. This one tempted my gag reflex.

I picked up all of the paints I needed and got away from Jack as soon as possible.

Time actually went by considerably fast considering the circumstances. The painting cleared my mind and I was easily distracted. The silence didn't last super long. Jack started singing. His voice was melodic and I wanted to run and hug him. But I had to keep those sorts of thoughts out of my mind. I managed to tune him out and continue to work.

He eventually stopped talking and started to mutter under his breath. I was interested in what he was saying so I started to listen. "Farewell, farewell! one kiss, and I'll descend." My heart leapt for joy. He knew Romeo and Juliet. I answered him. "Art thou gone so? love, lord, ay, husband, friend!  
I must hear from thee every day in the hour, For in a minute there are many days: O, by this count I shall be much in years Ere I again behold my Romeo!" He looked up from the work that he was doing. " You know Shakespeare?" He asked in a very interested tone. " I worship the classics. Romeo and Juliet is one of my favourites."

He began to walk over to me and I backed into the corner. When my back hit the wall he stopped his advance. "Farewell! I will omit no opportunity That may convey my greetings, love, to thee." I was on the verge of tears. He spoke with compassion and kindness. "O think'st thou we shall ever meet again?" I knew all the words. I couldn't help but recite them to him. He had a ray of light somewhere within the midst of the storm that engulfed his heart. "I doubt it not; and all these woes shall serve  
For sweet discourses in our time to come." He said with sincerity. We began to walk towards each other. "O God, I have an ill-divining soul! Methinks I see thee, now thou art below, As one dead in the bottom of a tomb: Either my eyesight fails, or thou look'st pale." I looked at his complexion as I said this. He was tan, but also pale in a sense. "And trust me, love, in my eye so do you: Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!" Our chest were now touching. I grabbed his chin and lightly planted my lips onto his.

It brought back memories of the last moments that Edward and I had spent alone together. Him and I watching Romeo and Juliet in my bedroom as we said the words to each other. The tears were pouring over. I pulled away quickly and kind of reluctantly. He was like my new Edward. His body, smell and temperature was all the same.

I had a sudden urge to kiss him again but I restrained myself. He was not getting to me after what he had done last night. That's when it clicked. "You used Shakespeare as a way to get me to kiss you. You're an arrogant pig." I ran out of the room and tried to make my way back to my dorm. I hoped that Mitch was still there.

I made it to my room in no time. I was about to open the door when I heard laughter. Jack's friends were still there. I had a break down and I leaned against the door. Life was so unfair. I began to slide down until my butt was on the floor.

The laughing stopped and I heard feet. They were coming. Or at least one of them was. Maybe it was Mitch. I didn't move. I remained motionless. The only thing moving around me was the tears as they fell down my cheeks.

The door opened and I fell onto my back. I looked up into Jarrod's solid eyes. " Are you okay Bella?" I shook my head and got up. Pushing through Jack as I ran to my room.

I looked around and saw the chair to my desk. It had been pulled out of its usual place. " Mitch?" I walked towards the chair and I saw his blonde hair over the back of the seat. " Mitch quit kidding around. Come over here. I need to talk to you." He didn't moved. I kept walking. My speed picking up. I grabbed the back of the chair and began to turn it around. " Mitch?" My voice was wary. I saw his face and started screaming.

His usual black pupils were not longer their black colour. They were light blue. His face was contorted into an expression of pain. He was leaning back into the chair. But once I started to move it he fell forward and was on top of me. I started to scream louder.

I struggled pushing him off me. He did one flip and I looked into his eyes. They were nothing but glassy orbs. Mitch was dead.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked the chapter! I abandoned doing my assignments and homework to get it up so I hope you liked it. I will try and update soon. Please review!!!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey peoples. Okay I am sorry for killing Mitch. I loved him as well and was really sad when he died. I have no idea where this is going but I do have an Idea for the end so I read the chapter after I have written it. It is really funny because I will tell one of my sisters about what happened and she's like " Ebony, your writing the story why do you always tell me about it like your reading it?" I don't know I just like to. Anyway enjoy the chapter!!!!**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV **

I began to shake violently and tears poured down my face. He was dead and it was entirely my fault. I put my hands underneath Mitch's cold white body and began to struggle to get him off me. He was so big. He didn't even move an inch. My ears were hurting, but I didn't know why. Then I realised, they were hurting from the high pitched sound of my screams.

I felt as the pressure around my body grew. I felt hot and numb. My fingers and toes had pins and needles. I heard a knock at the door and began to scream louder. I didn't need this. I didn't need Jack's maniacal friends coming in here. I didn't need anyone. I wanted 'the' one. I needed my Edward.

As much as it pained me to think of him I couldn't help it. He was my comfort. My light in the dark. He was my world and I didn't have him. I was like a bird without wings. Completely flightless.

The knocking on the door became more urgent. I tried to move so that they wouldn't find me. But it was hard with Mitch weighing down my legs. I managed to move a little bit. I was thankfully out of the view of the door.

I heard as the door flew opened and hit the wall. I tried to stop crying but my body would start shaking more violently when I did that. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to face reality. I didn't want to see the face of my dead friend. I didn't want life. I wanted darkness. Never ending darkness. That would be the only way that I can escape this life and this world. My one chance of going without a lot of pain. I would go with pain. I had the weight in my heart from Edward. I had the hole that he had burnt into my heart. He didn't singe the edges. He practically branded me.

I felt something touch my shoulder and a scream erupted from my mouth. Another hand came down on my shoulder. Then another, then another. Four hands. I contemplated whether or not to open my eyes. I shouldn't die cowering behind a bed. I should be going with a fight. I opened my eyes and stopped screaming and crying. My pain and anguish evaporated. " Bella, are you okay?" They weren't the topaz eyes that I longed for but they comforted me. Jordyn and Grace were by my side.

" I... don't ... know... what... happened... I came... back... after... detention... and ...found ...him... He ... fell... on... top... of... me ...and... I ...couldn't... move." I looked into the worried faces of my friends. Tears trickling down both of their faces. The guys were in my room within seconds. They must have heard us. The saw Mitch's corpse on my lap and walked over. They lifted him off my legs and placed him on my bed. " Get out of my room... please." I said. The first part of my sentence was loud and strong. But nothing last forever. The please was weak and tormented.

" Bella you could at least say thank you." Nathan's tone was aggressive. " Why would I say thank you?! You just murdered my new friend... boyfriend. And don't deny it, I know you killed him and Jack probably told you to do it!" They looked at me as if I had gone crazy. " Bella what did I tell my friends to do?" asked Jack as he walked into the room. " You told them to murder Mitch. You can't handle me being happy can you?"

I stood up and ran towards him. Running straight into his extremely hard stomach. There had to be some way for me to get him out of my room. But that seemed impossible. " Bella, I don't share. I believe that I have told you that once before. And I won't deny that I told my friends to merely ' speak' to you little friend Mitch." He grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled my away from his stomach. Then he lifted up the sleeve to the jacket I was wearing. I saw him eyeing the scabbing J. R on my arm.

He did something completely unexpected. He leaned down and ran his tongue along it. " Bella, you are mine. You will always be mine and nothing is going to change that!" He said, then his tone changed instantly " Yo Jarrod. Do you want to go to your room? I have an idea of something fun to do." Jarrod nodded and Jack smiled wickedly. They walked out of the door and the others followed closely behind.

" Bella you need to tell us about Mitch." Grace said. " Can we please get out of here first? I can't handle looking at him." They both nodded and we walked out of the door and towards the couches. We all sat down. " Mitch took me home after Jack, um... raped me." I broke down. " He did what?!?!?!?! Bella why didn't you tell us earlier. Or why didn't you call the cops?" I shrugged my shoulders at Jordyn's question. What was I supposed to say. " I didn't want to tell anyone. I was ashamed by what happened. He was so empowering, so violent, I couldn't escape."

" We should probably call the police. There is a dead body in your room. Plus I don't want that asshole getting away with what he did. " Said Grace. I nodded and reached for the phone in the kitchen. Then pushed 911 and spoke.

It didn't take long for the police to get here. They rushed up one of them holding a body bag and the other with a stretcher. I was time for the interrogations to start.

" Miss, I need you to tell me everything that happened from the time you got in here." I nodded and began. " Well I walked in and called his name but I couldn't find him. So I kept walking around when I noticed that the chair to my desk had moved. I swung the chair around and he fell on top of me. That's when my friends and the guys arrived." He nodded as I finished each of my points. " Is there anyone that you would presume did this?" Of course I knew who it was! But I guess it's just protocol to ask a question like that. " Yes I believe that Jack's committed this crime. He also raped me," He took a step back and looked at me shock. " You mean Jack Ryrie?" I nodded. " Why would you make such stupid accusations. Those boys are angels. As for the raping part, you were probably dreaming!" Then he just walked away without another word.

The police left after the crime scene had been cleared and all of the paper work had been filled out. They tried to give me the job of calling all of his friends and family to tell them that he had died. But I couldn't do that. I barely knew him. So that went back to the station and tried to find his family.

Grace, Jordyn and I watched as the police cars drove down the long driveway and the lights disappeared into the distance. " Bella, I think you need to party." I looked down at Grace. She was nuts. " To be honest with you Grace I'm not really in the mood. My life hasn't been the best at the moment." She ignored my comment and grabbed my arm. Pulling me through the doors and corridors until we made it to my room. " Um, Grace i think that you should listen to what Bella is saying. Things didn't work out that great last time we went partying." Jordyn tried to stop Grace but I guess once you get her going she doesn't stop. " Where not going out stupid. We are having a sing star party, then we are going to see who can put the coolest out fit together in fifteen minutes. Bella please let me do this. Usually it is only Jordyn and I and that's no fun." I closed my eyes and tried to think. " Fine, as long as you sleep over for the night." Grace squealed and started to run around like a chicken without a head.

We set up the sing star and put the disc in. " Bella I bet your really good at singing. I just get this aura from you. There are only bright colours like orange, yellow, pink and white." I smiled at Grace. " I think the microwave is causing your aura radar to go funny. I can't sing to save my life." I really couldn't sing. I sounded like a mandrake from Harry Potter** ( A/N In case you don't know they are the really ugly screaming plants!)**." We'll just have to see about that Bella." I laughed at Grace's Remark. She was seriously going to go deaf because Of my singing.

" Okay, what we are going to do is have everyone sing the same song and the person with the highest score is of course the winner. We will use shuffle to pick the song. Oh and Bella you are going first because I say you are!" I groaned.

Grace picked up the remote and did all of the settings. Then she went into the song list and pressed shuffle. Torn by Natalie Imbruglia came up. Jordyn came over with the blue mic. " Bella I'm on Grace's side. I think that you will be able to sing." I blushed and the song began to start.

It was paused as soon as the music started. " Get out of here," said Jordyn. I looked over my shoulder and saw Jack. He smirked and sat down in his regular seat. " Just ignore him. I want to have a good time." I was surprised to find that those words were coming from my mouth. Grace started the song again and I began to sing.

I thought I saw a man brought to life  
He was warm, he came around like he was dignified  
He showed me what it was to cry  
Well you couldn't be that man I adored  
You don't seem to know, don't seem to care what your heart is for  
But I don't know him anymore  
There's nothing where he used to lie  
My conversation has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothing's fine I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn

So I guess the fortune tellers right  
Should have seen just what was there and not some holy light  
To crawl beneath my veins and now  
I don't care, I have no luck, I don't miss it all that much  
There's just so many things that I can't touch, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
You're a little late, I'm already torn. torn.

There's nothing where he used to lie  
My inspiration has run dry  
That's what's going on, nothings right, I'm torn

I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I am shamed lying naked on the floor  
Illusion never changed into something real  
I'm wide awake and I can see the perfect sky is torn  
I'm all out of faith, this is how I feel  
I'm cold and I'm ashamed bound and broken on the floor  
You're a little late, I'm already torn.

I looked over to Jack who was smirking his face off. This words describe my relationship with Edward and now him perfectly. I almost cracked up laughing. I don't know why. I must be delirious.

Jordyn and Grace both sung the song. Both of their voices were extremely pretty and angelic. We finished playing with sing star when Grace started shouting. " IT"S TIME FOR THE REAL FUN!!!!!!!!!!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you all liked the chapter. Sorry about using lyrics. I wouldn't usually in stories but desperate times call for desperate measures. Also I will be using lyrics once more in the story. So sorry if you don't like that. Please REVIEW and I will try and update soon!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you like the chapter. Just a warning, it will be quite a fair bit shorter than the usual chapters!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

" Okay everyone needs to pull out there phones so that we can turn on the timer. After we have done that it is everyone for themselves," said grace sounding really efficient. We set all of our timers for fifteen minutes, then Grace and Jordyn disappeared. Leaving me to fend for myself. I had no idea about clothes. Alice... She always use to dress me.

I rushed to my cupboard and found my suitcase. I still hadn't unpacked from the day that I got here. I couldn't see anything that would be counted as 'cool'. Mostly just old sweats and t- shirts. I couldn't find anything while it was still in my suitcase so I flip it upside down. There was now a pile of clothes in front of me and on the very top of the pile was something that would be absolutely perfect. Alice must have put it in.

It was a classic looking black dress with a ribbon around the waist. I looked around and found a pair of black jimmy Choo shoes.

I put the outfit on and rushed out into the living room. Trying not to fall over in my high heeled shoes. Usually I wouldn't wear anything with heels on them, but I was determined to win. So that I could finally show someone that I was able to wear something nice. I looked down at my phone. One minute to spare. There were no signs of Grace and Jordyn. But Jack was in his usual spot on the couch.

" Hey babe. You want to come over here? I have a present for you." I turned around and ignored him. It probably wasn't the best thing to turn you back on the enemy, but it wasn't like he was going to try something in the minute or so that Jordyn and Grace had to arrive.

Grace rushed in and I jumped back in shock. We were supposed to look 'cool' right? She was wearing a pair of gold parachute pants, knee high orange converse all stars ( chucks), a top with a purple elephant on it, a blue leather jacket with faux fur on it and this weird looking turkey hat. Okay, I was no 'fashionista' but that had to be the most hideous outfit that I had ever seen.

" Uh Grace, am I wearing the right kind of clothes? We were supposed to look 'cool' right?" She looked at me as if I had gone nuts. " Yeah we are. See I look totally cool. But I'm not so sure about your outfit. Just leave it, we will find someone to be the judge of our clothes later." I don't look cool! My heart sunk I thought I looked good.

I looked down at my phone. 10 seconds. Jordyn better hurry. Grace and I looked at each other with worried expressions then we heard clicks coming down the hallway. " Five, four, three, two..." Jordyn had just gotten through the door before Grace and I could say one. She looked awesome. And her clothes were actually quite plain. She was definitely going to win. She was wearing a pair of light blue skinny leg jeans, a pink pair of peep toed pumps and a black t-shirt with a small picture on it.

" Jordyn you just made it!" Grace's voice was filled with so much enthusiasm, " and you look great!" She looked at me and smiled. " So who is the judge?" She asked Grace inquisitively. " I actually don't know. I thought that we could just go and ask Rachel and her friends."

" I'm sure my friends and I can be of service and will do it free of charge. All we would be asking for is a kiss each." I looked over to Jack who had the biggest smile on his face. " No thanks, I would rather light myself on fire then kiss you!" He looked at me with fake hurt on his face. " Bella that hurt me deep. But I could help you light yourself because I now you haven't been able to get my lips out of your head since our special night." I saw a flash of red and I had a sudden urge to go over to him and punch him in the face.

"Yeah your right. I haven't been able to get the image of your lips out of my head. They were so soft and warm. I think that I could go for a kiss right now." I lifted my hand and used one of my fingers to motion for him to come over to me. Grace and Jordyn looked at me like I had gone completely crazy. They just didn't know what I was going to do.

Jack was in front of me within seconds looking at me longingly. I stared up at him, biting my lip seductively and looking up through my eyelashes. There was a rumble that came from his chest. It was deep and sounded impatient. I could play him here a little bit. I licked my lips slowly and the rumble sounded again. But it was slightly different. This one was a lot deeper and demanding.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to my level. Then leaned slowly in as if I was going to kiss him. Just before our lips could meet, I kneed him in the groin and I wasn't gentle. He didn't cripple over in agony like I would expect him to. Instead he smiled. He had to be a sociopath. There was no way that he would have been left standing if he wasn't.

Before he could kiss me, I ran out of the room with Grace and Jordyn following me closely behind. " Well that was weird." Grace broke the eerie silence. " I know. It's like Jack and his friends are completely immune from pain. I was guessing that they are sociopaths." They both gave me a strange look. " Bella, a sociopath still feels physical pain. They just don't have any emotions. So You could say that Jack and his friends are sociopaths, but that still doesn't explain the pain thing." Said Jordyn.

" Guys stop trying to change the subject. I know you just think you are going to lose because your clothes are hideous compared to mine." I looked at Grace shocked. Had she even looked in a mirror? " Grace stop being an idiot and show us where Rachel's room is." Jordyn was clearly starting to get annoyed I don't know why.

Grace lead us down the winding corridors until we made it to Rachel's room. I knocked on the door. " Hello?" She looked at us as if we were randoms. " Rachel, it's me. Grace." She nodded and Grace continued. " We are having a competition about who looks the coolest and we would like you to judge. Can you? PLEASE!!" Rachel stood there for a moment staring at the strange girl who was talking to her. " Okay. I pick the girl in the jeans, the girl in the dress then Grace."

Grace started screaming." THEY DON'T LOOK BETTER THEN ME. I AM AWESOME. LOOK MY TOP HAS A PURPLE ELEPHANT ON IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rachel closed the door on us. Jordyn and I began to pull Grace towards my dorm. But she was still screaming uncontrollably.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**ALL CLOTHES ARE ON MY PROFILE PAGE. I hope you all liked the chapter. There will not be a new chapter next week because I will be interstate competing in Nationals and I don' think that there is a computer. If there is I will probably give you the first half of the chapter but I highly doubt that there will be a computer. Please review and I promise I will try and update soon.**

**X o x o Ebb**

Here is a sneak peek because I won't be updating for a while. I'm not sure which chapter this will be in but it should be soon!

_I heaved into the toilet. My morning breakfast leaving my system entirely. I started gagging. There was no food left in my stomach but my body reacted in the way that made it seem as if I still had food in there._

_A fine sheen of sweat had poured itself over my face. I heaved again. Nothing came out. I screamed out in pain. I laid down on the cold tiled floor and tried to stop gagging. But I couldn't. My body started convulsing in my failed attempts and another scream emerged from my throat._

_I began to struggle to my feet. I grabbed hold of the side of the bath and tried to pull myself up but the sweat on my palms caused me to slip and fall onto my face. I heard a distinctive crack coming from my ribs._

_My stomach gurgled and I threw up. It sprayed onto the walls and onto the floor._

_I counted the days since I was raped._

_There was a possible reason for my sickness._

_This could be..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! I'm back. Hope you all like the new chapter. Oh and because I am an awesome author I am going to answer all of your questions.**

**Edward and the Cullen's will be coming back. ( one will be featured in this chapter)**

**Bella will fall for Jack but in a way no one will suspect. ( well maybe a few of you will)**

**Bella will end up with Edward, although there will be some seriously tormenting events before hand.**

**If anyone has any questions I will answer them so just ask. I will try and write a full summary and put it on the first chapter. So look out for it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**___________________________________________________________________________Jack's POV**

I walked around the room as if I was stalking my shadow. Bella is mine and she needs to know it. " Dude, what is you problem? I haven't seen you pace like this since Cassie was here. And it wasn't nearly this bad." I looked over to Jarrod and gave him a death glare. " Do not say her name!" I growled at him. " Geez don't go acting all protective of her. I wasn't the person who killed the poor girl because temptation took over." I couldn't handle it any more. So I put on a shirt and walked out of the room.

I needed to see my Bella. She was the only person that kept me sane. Or close enough to it. Cassie used to be my last line of defence. But it seemed the three fates cut her string too early. I knew that I couldn't redeem myself for killing her and I know that most people would say that they would try. But I don't lie.

Walked through the gloomy hallways till I found the smell of strawberries. Bella. I could pick that smell out of anywhere. I followed it until I eventually found my prey. She was with Grace and Jordyn and she was wearing a simply mouth watering dress. Bella and Jordyn started laughing at Grace who wouldn't stop wailing. See, I knew that I wasn't the only masochist.

" Bella, Bella, Bella." I said as I walked out of the shadows. She screamed in shock and I saw a tremor run through her body. " What do you want?" she asked with an extremely acidic tone. " You." I smirked as I said this. Jordyn, Grace and her started laughing at what I said. " You will never get Bella. She already has a boyfriend." She what?! I stared in anger at Jordyn as she told me this. I had a sudden urge for her life.

" Well Bella, I hope you are happy with him. But just so you now, love is not long lived. All your relationships will end until you end up with your perfect mate, me." I turned around and walked back into the shadows. Remaining quiet. I needed this boy's name. No one was allowed to have my Bella.

" I have a boyfriend?" Bella asked incredulous. " No. We are going man hunting. A massive smile stretched across Jordyn's face. At least no one had won over Bella's heart yet. I still had a chance. " Maybe we should get changed out of these clothes before we go." Bella suggested. Grace and Jordyn started laughing. " Bella once you get into your 'cool' outfit., you don't get out of it." Bella groaned in defeat. They led her through the hallways and out into the car park.

I quickly ran back into my room to go and get my keys. Hopefully my idiot friends wouldn't be there. I heard them laughing from the end of the corridor. As soon as I walked in they looked up and stopped. Jarrod was the only person game enough to talk to me." Hey, Did you know that Bella doesn't own a single thong?" I felt a wave of anger surge through me. I pick up the phone the was sitting next to me and threw it at his head. " I am going out. Feel free to leave at any time." I opened the door and was about to walk out when I her Jarrod begin to speak. " Hey if you are stalking Bella again, can I come? I really want to see Jordyn again." "Yeah I want to see Grace ." Said liam. "Well if you guys are coming, we may as well just go as a group." They followed me out of the door and we walked out to Jarrod's and my cars.

**Bella's POV**

I had to admit I had never been man hunting before. But to my surprise it was actually quite fun.

The shops were fairly deserted considering the time of night it was, but there was still hundreds of guys roaming around.

Jordyn and Grace had been dragging me into every store that had a cute guy in there. When I got in there I would have to find a some what revealing outfit, put it on and ask the guys if I looked good in it. Most of them actually said yes. When they did say this, Jordyn and grace from their hiding spot- behind a rack of clothes- would start laughing and then run away. Sometimes they could be extremely immature.

I was starting to get tired and my feet were practically dragging across the floor. " OH MY GOD! Bella look. I see tall, buff and handsome standing in that store." I looked over to where Grace was pointing to. I only saw the back of him, but I had to admit he was pretty god looking. He turned around and I felt the tears immediately well up in my eyes. " Emmett?" I whispered. He turned around at the sound of his name. " Bella you know tall, dark and handsome?" asked Jordyn. I merely nodded.

I started to walk towards him. I didn't want him to leave. I saw him beginning to eye the exit. " Please don't leave." I said nearly inaudibly. He nodded and walked over to me, immediately pulling me into a bone crunching hug. I started crying so much as I nestled into Emmett's shoulder. " I missed you." He put me down. " I know. I've missed you too Bells."

Jordyn and Grace began to walk over, looking completely lost. " How have you been Bellsie?" I looked down at my feet. " To be honest, nearly suicidal." His face sank. "I find that hard to believe because I am pretty sure that I left a strong Bella behind, one that wouldn't take anyone's crap." He tried to lighten the mood, but his attempts failed.

" So who are your friends?" he asked, peering over my shoulder. Grace was quickly by my side with her hand out. " I'm Grace and this is Jordyn."Emmett grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her towards his chest. Then he began to hug her. I watched as Grace started turning blue. " Ah Emmett, I think you should put her down. She's not a piece of granite." He dropped her almost instantly. " Sorry," he said sheepishly. He then put his hand out towards Jordyn and started to shake it. He gave me a pleading look. " You can hug her. Just please don't squish her to death."

Jordyn gasped as she was lifted up by the hulking man standing in front of her. " Don't worry Jordyn, he really is just an overgrown teddy bear." He put her down and pulled me into another hug. " You really don't know how much I have missed you do you ?" He asked me. I shook my head. He just chuckled.

" Ah Bella. I don't mean to intrude. But it is 10 o'clock at night and I haven't eaten since lunch. Do you think that we could go to the food court? Please?" I looked over towards grace. "Why not." We all walked towards the food court when Emmett instantly stopped and stiffened. He leant his face down to my ear and whispered softly in it, "Vampire."

**Jack's POV**

I watched as he leaned down to Bella's ear. "Vampire." He whispered softly. " How would he know if there are vampires here." Asked Jarrod who was standing next to me. " Because he must be one. Our territory has been invaded brothers." The vampire look around as if he had heard us. Which was probable considering how sensitive vampire's hearing was. " He can't be a vampire, look at the colour of his eyes. They are topaz. Not red." Sometimes Liam could be an idiot. " Are our eyes red? No because we wear contact lenses. Think about it. Maybe he is doing the same thing. Let's go, they are heading for the food court."

I watched, extremely disgruntled as she hugged in towards the large vampire. He leant down and placed a peck on her cheek. I couldn't handle it anymore. I walked out from my hiding spot and ran past Bella and pulled her away from the vampire. " He what do you think you are doing? She screamed at me as she tried to struggle out of my grasp. " I would advise you to put that lady down. We don't want to start a fight here now do we?" Said the yellow eyed, hulking monster. " Well we wouldn't need to start a fight if you kept you hands of my angel, VAMPIRE." I hissed.

He stiffened at the sound of the word. _Yeah that's right I know and so does my coven. Stay away from my girl._ A confused look crossed his face. " How did you do that?" He asked. " Ever heard of a vampire with powers. We'll that is my one."

He stopped moving entirely I had never seen a vampire go into shock. I didn't even know that it was possible. One second Bella was in my arms and the next Bella, Grace and Jordyn were all gone.

" Where did he take them?" I spat towards Jarrod. He shrugged. My flower had escaped again.

**Emmett's POV**

I had to save Bella from this controlling and sadistic vampire. I know That Edward said we couldn't speak to her or get ourselves involved with her ever again, but this was a delicate situation. Bella, no doubt will eventually get killed by this sick freak. I shuddered at the thought of it.

I was running as fast as I could to their car. " Can I please have the keys?" Grace immediately handed them to me and I rushed back to the school. I opened the door to Grace and Jordyn's room and they all rushed in.

" Bella, I'm so sorry I have to go. I'm not supposed to see you. I will have to tell Edward now." I watched as she involuntarily shuddered at the sound of his name. " I'll always love you Bella. Forever. Don't forget that."

I gave her one final hug and ran out of the school. I was going to have to try and keep this from Edward. I will definitely have to tell Alice so that she can Keep tabs on Bella.

Even I could tell that Bella was always going to be safer with Edward. If only he could see that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Hope that you liked the chapter. And there was a CULLEN. Jsut a reminder if you have any questions about the story feel free to ask. I will update same time as next week. Please REVIEW!!!**

**X o x o Ebb**

I just wanted to add this song in because I think it portrays both Bella and Edward in New moon and also in this story. So Just read the lyrics. It is called My Immortal by evanescence. The chorus is Edward and all of the verses are Bella.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

_[Chorus]_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

_[Chorus]_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	12. Chapter 12

**New chapter! * applause*. I hope you all liked the last chapter! I wanted to give you a little insight to how sadistic and evil jack is. Okay I know that a lot of people are unsure to why Emmett just left her. But he had to. I know in my tiny little brain where everything in this story is going. Not really but I have a basic outline. And don't worry, he is just figuring out a way to save her without Edward finding out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

I was never going to leave this room. I would have to find a way to get my clothes when Jack wasn't there. Jordyn and Grace were standing in front of me puffing. I wasn't like that though. I was up high on a pillar of pain, fear and distrust. It was probably also all of the adrenaline as well.

" Ah, Bella. What just happened?" Asked Grace looking extremely confused. " I think that we were all just saved by my ex boyfriends brother." Neither Grace or Jordyn seemed to comprehend this message. " So that wasn't your ex?" I shook my head at Jordyn's question. " Wait, you said we were saved. Why?" I sucked in a deep breath and released it quite loudly. I needed to calm myself down.

" Did either of you her Jack mention the word vampire?" They both nodded. " I am going to tell you something but you cannot tell anyone. If you do it could result in you being killed." They both nodded. I could see the pain in their eyes. It pierced through me like a dagger.

"Jack and my friend Emmett are Vampires. My ex boyfriend was a vampire and I think that Jarrod and the rest of them are vampires also. That would be the reason why they didn't feel any pain when we kicked them in their manly areas. Edward – my ex- and Emmett are not actually related. But they are part of the same coven or family. I am assuming that Jack and his friends are a coven. Although covens are not usually this large or stay in the same place. Emmett's coven is very similar to Jack's but they are not evil or sadistic."

They both looked at me as if I had gone completely mad. " But if they are vampires, why are they awake during the day?" asked Grace. " It is a common misconception. Many things are. Vampires are very pale, they drink human blood, but not all do. Emmett's coven, the Cullens and also another coven called the Denalis drink animal blood. Vampires eyes are different colours depending on what type of blood they drink. If they drink human blood, their eyes are crimson. If they drink animal blood their eyes are topaz."

All of the things I was saying looked like it was going through one ear and out the other. " Okay, but if they are vampires can't they not go out into the sun because they would die?" Jordyn's question sounded very similar to the one that I asked when I was initially finding out about vampires. " No they don't die. It is one of the most amazing things to see happen. When they go out into the sun they shine. It is as if they are covered in millions of diamonds." I heard them gasp as if they were in awe.

They stopped and the room remained quiet for what seemed like hours. I looked over at the clock. It had only been about five minutes since I had finished talking. I was the one who ended up breaking the silence. " Do you think that maybe we could go to my room to get my clothes so that I could move in with you guys?" Grace instantly perked up. " Sure! We will have to make sure that the boys aren't there though."

We walked out of the room and began to make our way to my room. Jordyn seemed extremely reluctant about us going , but she eventually conceded and followed.

Before we had even walked about five meters from the door I remembered something extremely important. " Do not speak until we are safely back in our room." The nodded and we continued walking.

The whole way we were listening for any sound of the boys. We had heard nothing. As we made it to the door I looked into the eye piece. There were no signs of movement or even shadows. I put my key into the door and opened it.

I cautiously put my head around the door and looked for any movement. The room was exceedingly eerie looking. Grace and Jordyn poked their heads around the door and also looked for any signs of movement. We all walked into the room and continued to look around. They was definitely no signs of movement. " We need to go straight to my room get everything then get straight out." Grace and Jordyn instantly nodded and we walked over to my bedroom door and walked in.

I knew that it wouldn't be hard to gather all of my things together considering that I hadn't unpacked since I arrived here. All I really needed to get were my toiletries from the bathroom, the clothes that I had worn off my bed and my suitcases from the cupboard.

After we had gathered all of these things together we picked them up hurriedly and rushed out of the room.

Grace was the first to leave the room and as soon as she had gone I heard a thud and gasped. That was definitely not comforting. Jordyn and I rushed out of the room and instantly saw what Grace did. We were met by seven pairs of blood red eyes. Grace had dropped the suitcase which had caused it to crack open and spurt clothes everywhere.

" Hi girls. It is so lovely to see you again so soon." I watched as the murderous glares gazed down upon me. A smirk appeared on all of their faces. Jordyn and Grace were completely silent as they shuffled over to where I was standing. Now that I knew what Jack and his friends actually were, I knew that there was going to be no way that we could escape.

I had not met with eyes this inhumanly evil since I saw James almost a year ago. They started their advance on us and we moved closer together. The image of them coming towards us like this brought back the memory of my first night at this hell hole.

" Girls I thought that we have established once before that you are not to stand together. At least, that's what I believed I said." A pout crossed Jack's mouth as he said this. I don't care if it got me killed, I was not separating from them. The worst torture in the world wouldn't make my hands let go of theirs.

" So this is how we are going to play. We'll the guys and I have a game also that we would find extremely fun to play with you." They grabbed us and tied us to chairs. " You guys are so predictable. You know? Tying us to the chairs like last time, punishing us if we do comply with you." I said my voice dripping with venom. He slapped me. Even though my cheek was throbbing I smiled. He had just proven my assumption correct.

He looked at my smile and realised what he had just done. He slapped me again but this time harder. " Bella because you refuse to do what I tell you and be a good girl, then I think that it is time to punish your friends." I looked over to where they were bound. Fear was visible on their faces.

Jack pulled out a knife that was extremely familiar to me. The one that he used to mark me. He handed it to Jarrod and he walked over to Jordyn. A crazed smile lighting his face. He leaned over her. As he did this he pulled her arm out of the rope that was binding her. He flipped it over so that he could see the pale skin under her forearm. Then he plunged the knife into her arm. She screamed in pain. This was all my fault and I would have to watch my friends endure it.

He moved the knife with precision. Jordyn's screams grew louder until they eventually grew to the climax. He pulled the knife out of her skin and watched the blood ooze out of the open wound. He kept a firm grip on her arm and then walked behind her. Still holding her arm. " Guys how does it look?!" They all broke out in loud guffaws. I saw what they were laughing at. The initials imprinted on her arm. J. L.

After Jarrod was done he threw the knife to Liam. He caught it with ease. Then he sauntered over to Grace. A whimper escaped her lips. He laughed at this. The knife pieced her skin easily. She cried out in pain. The initials L. H had been cut into her arm.

I watched in amazement at how much control these vampires had. I couldn't hold the question back any longer. " How old are you?" They all looked at me as I spoke. " Why Bella, I don't believe I gave you any permission to speak. But I guess because I like you I will answer your question. We are all nineteen. But if you want to get technical we are actually seven hundred and sixty two. " They were older then Carlisle.

I could still hear my friends crying. I had caused their pain and now they were marked also. " How were you changed?" He looked at me as if I was completely insolent. " Bella, don't speak again unless I tell you that you can. But once again I will answer your question. My friends and I came from wealthy families. We all lived in Yorkshire in England. Because of our wealth and our families we became nobles, like most other men our age and in the same social standing did. Anyway we were all hunting one day in the forest. The scene was eerily dark and you could hear a storm approaching. We were about to leave when an enormous group of ducks flew over the top of us. We all pulled out our bows and arrows and were about to shoot when we were knocked of our horses. The arrow that I was about to shoot flung up into the air and landed in my arm. The people who knocked us of our horses, who turned out to be vampires, caught smell of the blood and began to bite us. But before they could completely suck us dry, they heard something and disappeared. We lay in the forest for three days writhing in pain. We felt as the fire shot through our bodies during the transformation. When it ended we had no idea what we were. But we eventually found out when we first got smell of human blood."

He stopped talking and walked over to me, holding my chin roughly. " Since then we have been able to control our thirst but sometimes we give into temptation." He pulled my arm out of my bindings and looked at the cut he had forced on my arm. He looked straight into my eyes and moved down towards the mark. Our eyes never left each other. He kissed the wound and then rebound me. " Have fun tonight. I think you all need some rest. Oh and sorry about the chairs, there are not enough beds in this dorm. We would offer for you to sleep in our beds but we think that you need to earn a spot there." They all walked towards the door laughing manically as they did.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you liked the chapter. I do know that it is very similar to the other chapter but it needs to be. I also wanted you all to find out a little bit more about Jack and the others. Okay there will be no chapter next week because I have to study for my exams which I was supposed to be doing today but I couldn't resist writing a new chapter. Please review and I will update as soon as possible! :) **_( it is a clown_).

**X o x o Ebb**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about not updating last week but I really needed to study. You should all be happy that after this week is the holidays for me- if you live in Victoria you will also have holidays.-! So I will try and update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

We had spent the whole night bound to these chairs. Grace and Jordyn had managed to fall asleep but I was restless. My head would get heavy and I would slowly fall into a light and disgruntled sleep. But even the slightest sound would cause me to awaken.

Light began to stream through the window and I could hear the sounds of the birds outside. I sat patiently waiting for anything to happen. Nothing did. After an hour had passed the doors slammed open. Grace and Jordyn were immediately awake. Standing in the door way were the figures of the tall, masculine boys. I was repulsed by the sight of them.

A sick twisted smiled emerged on Jack's lips. I immediately knew that something was going to happen and it wouldn't be pleasant. I looked over towards Grace and Jordyn, they began to realise the situation we were in. The boys began to walk towards us. I became frantic and fear shrouded my thoughts. The dark silhouettes of the boys loomed over us. I knew what was going to happen next and it would be all my fault.

" Please let them go. They deserve more than this. Please, I'll do anything for you."I didn't realise I was saying these words until I had finished. His eyebrow twitched and a small smirk played on his lips. " Anything?' I nodded instantaneously without thinking about my actions. His friends moved over to Grace and Jordyn and untied them as if they had heard some unspoken word. They roughly grabbed my friends' forearms and force them out of the room.

After they had left the room I looked up at Jack. His eyes bore into mine. The fake blue colour was mesmerising and they still captivated me the same way they did when I first saw him. He walked towards me and knelt down onto his knees. He was now positioned at my eye level. " Now Bella, time for that anything." I immediately knew what he had in mind for that anything.

I felt as he –once again- stole my innocence and dignity. My last slither of sanity was seeping away in a way that was beyond cruel and evil. I closed my eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

When I awoke the sun was still out and the birds were chirping. For some reason I wished that today was like some apocalyptic scene. It would help clear my thoughts and make it seem as if I wasn't the only person who was suffering.

I slid out of Jack's enormous king sized bed and searched for my clothes. While looking for them I saw my naked flesh in the mirror. I knew that my skin didn't look like this hours ago. Large purple and black splotches had found their way under my skin. Although I didn't feel any pain from these bruises. I was completely numb. Mind, body and spirit. I felt nothing. I was hollow. I had only been at Windsor academy for a few days and already I could feel that my essence had slipped from me. I was gone. All of me had been taken. Stolen.

Tears slid down my face and a scream clawed its way out of my throat. I came out choked and gargled. I fell to the ground and placed my head between my knees to try and calm myself down. It didn't seem to be working. My breathing began to get slower and more even but calm wasn't even a word that I could comprehend at the moment.

I heard the doorknob begin to turn. I quickly got up and grabbed the bed sheets to cover my naked body. None other than the handsome and amazing Jack walked in. No! He wasn't handsome or amazing creature. He was vile, repulsive and deserved to rot in hell.

I turned away from him in disgust. He edged towards me slowly. I moved out of the way and started running for the door. It didn't surprise me when I felt two strong arms grasp me around my waist. " Where do you think you are going sweet heart?" I tried to struggle out of his grasp but nothing seemed to be happening. " Uh uh sweetheart. You promised me anything." WHAT?! I must have looked completely shocked. " Yeah and you got your anything. Now let me go. NOW!" I struggled as well as I could to get out of his incredibly tight grasp.

" Yeah I know that. You did give me part of your anything. But being the stupid girl that you are you forgot to specify what anything actually was." My heart froze and dropped into the pit of my stomach." I decided that I want you to be mine for all of eternity." I froze. Eternity with Jack. My only other feasible option was death. That would be easier and less painful.

He pulled me closer towards his chest and nestled his face into my hair. I really couldn't deny that physically, he was gorgeous. But the only thing that I could see was the monster within him. He was a lucky one. The complete opposite of the monster in the story Frankenstein. Jack was actually a monster.

" Bella your are so beautiful," he said. His voice full of adoration. He began to pull me towards the door. " Let's get you some breakfast." He continued to pull me out into our rather large living area.

" Bella nice body!" I looked over to where the voice came from. And to no one's surprise it was Eddy who was sitting in his regular spot on the couch. I looked down at my body and started running for the door. My body still draped in the bed sheets. I felt myself being forcefully stopped. This was starting to get annoying. I looked to see Jack holding me back. " Bella don't change. I like this on you." I tried to get back to my room but I couldn't without flashing my body to everyone. So I fell limp in Jack's arms.

He lifted me over to the table. I felt like a child. People weren't supposed to have this much control over me. Edward let me have control...

**Edward's POV**

Being without Bella was already killing me from the inside. There was a way to kill vampires, tear out their cold, un beating heart and rip it to shreds. I couldn't focus or do anything. My life wasn't worth anything. It wasn't even worth living. Usually in situations when I was feeling upset or angry I would listen to music. But I can no longer do this. Music reminded me of Bella and I had also snapped everyone one of my c .ds and records. I couldn't even play my piano. That was gone as well.

I didn't know I was going to take it as hard as I did. And it has only been 4 days. I haven't eaten or moved since she has left. I can't. It all reminds me of her. My mum, dad and siblings all try and help me. Try to speak to me. I refuse to answer. What's the point? I used to speak to them when I had Bella. Speaking to them reminded me of Bella. Everything did.

The door open and I watched the light seep into the room. I already knew who it was. I could hear his thoughts. " Ah Edward. It's Emmett." He said very awkwardly. I didn't reply. I just waited for him to waltz in and tell me all these reasons why I should get out of my room. I knew that what I was doing was childish and immature but I couldn't help it.

He walked into the room and sat down next to me. "Dude I have something to tell you about Bella but first you have to promise not to get mad." He waited fo me to answer. I didn't. " Well because you didn't answer I assume you won't get angry and you are not allowed to get angry." I just huffed not really wanting to hear what he had to say. " I spoke to Bella. " I sat there for a moment and waited for the thought to register. " You WHAT?! I told you not to speak to Bella! I forbade it and you went and did it anyway!" He just stared at me looking as if he was about to cry.

" You promised not to get angry!" what?! " I DID NO SUCH THING!" The house was shaking with the sound of our voices. " Well you didn't answer me so that meant that you did!" I was dumbstruck. I took a breath to try and calm myself down. " Emmett why did you see her?" I tried to keep calm but even he could tell that I was really angry. My anger was radiating out of me. " I didn't see her. She saw me! Edward you have to go and get her. She needs your help. She has a stalker an is not in the best state at the moment. She told me that she was suicidal."

What? Bella wouldn't be suicidal. She would be easily liked. How could she be suicidal after four days? " Edward you don't know how bad the situation is. She is not well physically or mentally. This guy has marked her as his. Literally! He carved his initials into her skin." I looked down at the floor. I promised her that I wouldn't interfere. " Edward you need to help her. She can't get out of this situation. Not even the FBI or CIA could help her. Edward, he's a vampire." I actually looked him in the eyes when he said this.

I shook my head. " I promised I wouldn't interfere. I can't be any part of her life. She deserves better." Emmett groaned. " Don't you see that you are the reason that she lived every day. She is going to die if you don't help her. So are you going to help her?" I sat there for a moment and thought about it.

" No."

__________________________________________________________________________________

**ARGH!!!!!!!!! Oh my god that was the hardest thing to write! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Any way hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will try and update soon so PLEASE review =) The inspiration for the Edward part of the chapter came from Already gone by Kelly Clarkson. I listen to it the whole time while writing it. I'll post the lyrics below if you don't know them. Read them closely they have a lot to do with the story.**

**X o x o Ebb**

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye  
Even without fists held high, yeah  
Never would have worked out right, yeah  
We were never meant for do or die

I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hurt you now  
I can't stop

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And i want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But i want you to move on  
So i'm already gone

Looking at you makes it harder  
But i know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you wanna cry  
Started with a perfect kiss  
Then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive

You know that i love you so  
I love you enough to let you go

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And i want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But i want you to move on  
So i'm already gone

I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone  
Already gone  
There's no moving on  
So i'm already gone

Already gone  
Already gone  
Already gone, oooo, oh  
Already gone  
Already gone  
Already gone, yeah

Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories, they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye

I want you to know  
That it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road  
Someone's gotta go  
And i want you to know  
You couldn't have loved me better  
But i want you to move on  
So i'm already gone

I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
You can't make it feel right  
When you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone  
Already gone  
There's no moving on  
So i'm already gone...


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay I know I said that I would update as much as possible...but I am lazy. I will try my hardest. Promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

After I was forcibly fed I grabbed all of my clothes, got dressed and went to find Grace and Jordyn.

I rushed into their room and found them both asleep on the couch. I chose not to wake them up. Instead I grabbed a change of clothes and went to have a shower. All of a sudden I felt sick. Like I needed to throw up.

Suddenly I heaved into the toilet. My morning breakfast leaving my system entirely. I started gagging. There was no food left in my stomach but my body reacted in the way that made it seem as if I still had food in there.

A fine sheen of sweat had poured itself over my face. I heaved again. Nothing came out. I screamed out in pain. I laid down on the cold tiled floor and tried to stop gagging. But I couldn't. My body started convulsing in my failed attempts and another scream emerged from my throat.

I began to struggle to my feet. I grabbed hold of the side of the bath and tried to pull myself up but the sweat on my palms caused me to slip and fall onto my face. I heard a distinctive crack coming from my ribs.

My stomach gurgled and I threw up. It sprayed onto the walls and onto the floor. I counted the days since I was raped. There was a possible reason for my sickness. But I knew that would be a close claim considering it had just happened.

I quickly cleaned up the mess I had made. Not wanting Jordyn and Grace to know about it. Then I climbed into the shower.

All of the dirt that had covered my skin the first time reappeared. But this time it covered every single inch of my body and it was worse then before. I scrubbed my body so hard that blood began to seep under my skin.

My mind began to wander towards the Cullens. But one in particular. Edward. I knew that I would never see him again. He was going to be too late to ever save me. That's if he even wants or tries to save me. Jack was going to kill me when he was bored with me. Just like he did with Cassie. There was no avoiding it.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a knock at the door. " Bella are you okay?" I knew it was Grace. Usually I would answer but I was in no mood to speak at the moment.

I quickly washed the rest of the soap off me body and got out of the shower. After I was dry, bandaged up my ribs and had gotten into my clean clothes, I walked out of the bathroom and went to go and face the wrath of Grace and Jordyn.

I was immediately ambushed with hugs and to my shock also kisses on my forehead and cheeks. " BELLA! Will you be okay. " Asked an extremely flustered Jordyn. All I did was nod in reply. " Okay, since you think that you are okay, Grace and I are going to take you out. As roommates of course!" I tried to decline the offer but I was already being dragged to the door.

These girls were nuts. But their energy rolled off them and was extremely contagious. You couldn't help but be enveloped by it.

We arrived on a massive shopping strip. All I could do was look on in complete awe. But i was still completely horrified. That was the only reason why I spoke. "Ah... what are we doing here?" They both looked at each other and grinned evilly.

" Bella it is makeover times." They both said in perfect synchronisation I looked straight at the door. It was locked! They were one step ahead of me. When they saw what I was doing they just laughed.

They found a car park as close to the strip as possible. " C'mon Bella. Let's go." I looked at Grace as if she had gone crazy. Or, Crazier.

I crossed my arms and frowned. It had to be the most childish thing that I had ever done. But I really wasn't in the mood for a makeover. Not that I usually allowed it, but with the last nights events I really couldn't handle it. Plus it also brought back too many bad memories.

" Bella you have no choice. Get up!" I shook m head. Grace and Jordyn encircled me before grabbing me and pulling me out of the car. I internally groaned.

This place could be considered something like Rodeo drive. Big name brands like Versace, Christian Dior, Miu Miu, Chanel and Christian louboutin had shops that lined the street.

" Bella, We love you the way you are but we think that a change could help you for the better." As soon as Grace had finished speaking we walked into a hairdressers.

" How about we start with your hair?" asked Jordyn quite cockily. I was amazed by the sight in front of me. The hairdresser had one massive, interconnected fish tank that lined each of the walls and divided each of the booths. It was filled with amazing tropical fish. This had to be the most amazing room that I had ever been in. After Edward's of course.

We walked straight up to the counter. " Do you have an appointment?" asked a nasally speaking woman from behind the counter. I shook my head and was about to leave when Grace grabbed my arm. " Yes we have an appointment for Bella Swan with Fabiamo Roaldandi." The girl looked down at the computer then motioned for us to go and have a seat. I would have to remember to speak to Grace and Jordyn later.

We sat down and Grace and Jordyn began giggling like thirteen year old girls who had just said hi to a guy they liked." Bella we have already given the hairdresser your new look. You are getting a cut and colour." Said Jordyn quite confidently.

I didn't want to change my appearance! What if he didn't know it was me? What if he hated my new look? Why does that even matter if I am never going to see him again?

" Bella swan, It is time for your appointment with me, Fabiamo Roaldandi!" said an Italian looking man who kind of looked like Salvador Dali. I slowly stood up. Not entirely sure about what to do. Was I supposed to follow this strange man? Or was I supposed to take this as an opportunity to escape? He began to strut towards a booth so I just followed him.

" Bella you have beautiful hair. And don't worry about a thing. Your hair is going to turn out exactly how you wanted it. Now if you take a seat we can get this magic started." I took a seat and winced as he dragged the comb through my knotted hair.

" So Bella, do you still go to school?" Fabiamo asked while struggling with my untameable hair. " Yes I just started at Windsor academy. " He just nodded. " Um, you may or may not, but do you know a guy called Jack Ryrie?" I immediately tensed at the sound of his name. Fabiamo seemed to notice my actions. " I'm guessing that you know him." I nodded.

He look down at me and there was something in his eyes that made him look like he knew something. " Is your full name Isabella Swan?" I looked up at him unsure at how he knew my name was Isabella. I had never told him that. " Yes, it is. How did you know?" He began laughing. " Because Jack always sits down with me and talks about his new girlfriends. And in full detail." I stopped breathing. Did he just call me Jack's girlfriend?

I sat there for about twenty minutes while Fabiamo worked on my hair. " Did Jack really say that I was his girlfriend?" I said still shocked. " Mhmm. Why are you surprised?" I don't think surprised would have been the word that I would have used. I could hardly comprehend why he would say that. " I'm not surprised. More shocked. I can't stand him. But because of that he seems to like me more. You seem to know him well. How can I get rid of him?" Fabiamo stopped working on my hair for a moment, as if he was contemplating about whether he should answer or not. " Well with Jack he won't stop chasing a girl until she knows that she is his and his only." Great! Now what was I supposed to do? He would chase me for the rest of my life..

I sat and waited while Fabiamo fuss about my hair. Continually muttering things under his breath like Alice would do when she did my hair. I closed my eyes and thought about possible ways to escape Windsor Academy without Jack knowing. But I couldn't think of anything.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt my chair spinning. I opened my eyes and stared at the blonde beauty in the mirror. This definitely wasn't me. Grace and Jordyn came running around the corner screaming. " BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG you look awesome as a blonde! We did love you as a brunette but blonde highlights your eyes more."

I couldn't even acknowledge them I was so shock by the way I looked. Let's hope Jack didn't go for blondes.

I stood up and walked over to my friends. " Thank you" was all I could say. The they swamped me with hugs. After standing and hugging for 10 minutes we heard someone clear their throat behind us. It was Fabiamo. " Sorry for breaking up your moment but there are other clients waiting." We nodded and walked over to pay. The lady behind the counter stared at me. It was really quite awkward. " Um, that will be $ 747.52 please." I couldn't move. I didn't have that kind of money and I couldn't lend it off my friends. At a spur of the moment idea I handed her my credit card. I hoped my college fund was still there. " She swiped it and handed it back to me. " Um can you tell me how much money is on my card?" I asked. The lady put out her hand and I put my card into it. " You have one and a half million dollars in your account."

I began to laugh. Surely this was a joke? I looked over to Grace and Jordyn who appeared to be crying. They were strange girls. " Bella why are you laughing. You have so much money!" I stared at Grace. " Wait so this isn't a joke?" The lady behind the counter shook her head. "Why would I have over a million dollars in the bank?" Then it hit me. " Edward." I managed to gasp out. Probably not at the fact that I was sad but because of the fact that he had given me money.

When Grace and Jordyn heard me say that one word they instantly realised. Then they began dragging me out of the shop.

" New Bella, it's time to go shopping." Said Jordyn cheerfully.

The first shop they dragged me into was a Victoria's secret store. I tried to escape but t he chased me and managed to catch me. Grace threw me into a changing room while Jordyn scanned the racks for 'garments'. The door opened and about 20 items were thrown at me. " Bella after you have tried each of them on come out and show us.

Each of the change rooms had their own viewing area. It was just like where someone tried on a wedding dress.

I stripped of and put the 'garments' on. After they were on I stared at the mirror. A scream clawed out of my throat and instantaneously Grace and Jordyn were by my side. Each of them gasped when they saw what I had screamed at.

There was a define bump on my stomach. As if I was pregnant.

___________________________________________________________________

**Okay I hope you liked the new chapter. I have one thing to say. I am going to slightly change the way the pregnancy is going to be. It is going to go for a month and she won't get really sick until the last week of the pregnancy. Please review. If you do I might get another update out quicker!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	15. Chapter 15

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bella's POV**

We all stared at the clearly defined bump on my stomach. This couldn't have been possible. It shouldn't have been possible. " Bella, how long have you been, ah... sexually active?" Asked Grace very awkwardly. " I have never had sex. The only time this could have possibly happen was when I was raped by Jack. But that was four days ago."

" Bella, get changed. We need to take you home and get you changed." I quickly stripped and got back into my clothes. We quickly drove home. The whole way talking about how I could get out of this situation.

" Bella, are you catholic?" Asked Jordyn. I shook my head. I really wasn't anything. Charlie was Anglican and Renee was whatever her current fad was. " Well there's always the choice of abortion or if you are completely opposed to that you can always put it up for adoption." I couldn't answer her. How was supposed to know what to do. I had only just figured out I was pregnant.

" What I don't get is how Bella could become this pregnant after just four days." Said Grace. This fact puzzled me too. " Are you sure you never got together with this Edward?" I knew that I didn't. " Guys I promise you. I never did anything. Edward didn't want to. He was completely opposed to it. But that was only because he didn't want to hurt me. Vampires are stronger then they look and he thought that he may lose control. Guys I promise you I would have told you if I had ever done 'it'. I trust you more then you can imagine. Anyway we're here now. We'll figure it out later."

We climbed out of the car and walked into the school. The moment that we walked in the bell went. " You know what guts, I have only been to one day of school the entire time I've been here. I know that it has been over one weekend but still. I've missed two days of school without an excuse." They looked up at me and smiled. Bella the great thing about this school is that you don't need a letter from your parents if you are sick. If you miss more than three days of school then you need a doctors certificate but other than that you are pretty much fine." Exclaimed Jordyn.

" Maybe we should go to classes today though." I didn't really feel like going to class. But it could distract me. " Fine. But first we need to hide this bump and anyway your first class is with Jack and we can't leave you alone. So we'll skip that class and go to the next one. I know that Jack is still in that class but we are too so you should be fine."Jordyn was speed walking while saying this.

We made it to the door easily without being spotted. " So how exactly are we going to cover it?" I asked faking happiness. " We'll, I was thinking using a girdle. She is only just pregnant so it shouldn't hurt the baby." Grace said something civil and smart for once. " Bella, personally I think it is a good idea. Maybe we should listen to Grace for once." I nodded. It really wasn't a bad idea.

Grace pulled out this white pair of underwear. To be honest it looked like a pair of bike shorts. I gaped at her. Surely she wasn't expecting me to wear these. " Bella close your mouth and just put these on."

I walked into Grace's room and got changed. Grace's idea actually work. You couldn't even see the bump. I ran out of the room screaming before hugging them both. " You can't even see it. Grace you're so smart!" She stared at me with a guilty look in her eyes. " What is it?" I asked. " Well it wasn't really my idea... It was Terri's." Terri's? " Grace who is Terri." Jordyn and I asked at the same time. A look of absolute horror crossed her face. ": How can you two be so rude. He is standing right next to you! LOOK!" I looked to my left. There was definitely nobody standing next to me. " Grace what are you talking about? There is only Jordyn , you and I in this room." She started screaming. " Look he's next to you! How can you miss a 6 foot tall guy?!" Jordyn came over to me and lent in towards my ear. " Terri is Grace ghost. She thinks he is stalking her. Don't worry about anything. She is constantly talking about how he likes some people and how he doesn't like others. Oh and she is constantly talking about how he set our bin on fire. I tend to ignore what she is talking about. I would advise you to do the same."

" That's great Grace. I can see him now. Thank you Terri. I'll finish getting changed then can we go to class?" They nodded while I went and quickly got changed. I came out and Jordyn's mouth dropped. " Bella what are you wearing?! Have you forgotten that you have just gotten blonde hair?" I thought about it for a moment. Yellow probably wasn't the best colour to wear now that my hair was like this.. " Come here. I will help you."

Jordyn dragged me into her cupboard an turned on the lights. There were nearly as many clothes as Alice had in here. But Alice would of had to have more considering how many years she has had to accumulate all of them.

She threw a –shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of flats at me. " Put these on." I did what I was told. To my surprise the outfit actually looked good on me. " Now can we please go?" I said with an overly wingy tone. " Yes!"

The bell sounded while we dawdled through the hallways. I guess we were in our dorm longer then I thought.

We walked into the room just as our teacher got settled. " Thank you for finally joining us girls. Take a seat." We looked around. The only available seats had to be next to our 'enemies'. Jack, Liam and Jarrod. " Oh for heaven sakes girls. I'll do it. Grace sit next to Liam, Jordyn sit next to Jarrod and Bella sit next to Jack so that we can get this class started." A smile spread across Jack's face as I sat down next to him. " Bella I love what you have done to your hair. Don't get me wrong, I loved you as a brunette but the blonde makes your eyes brighter."I ignored him. There was no point in giving him the pleasure.

The whole lesson he sat there just staring. " Bella, there is something off about you. You're smell, it's... different." I ignored him once again. I couldn't tell him what he had done. Lord only knows what he would do if he knew about it. I knew that he would figure out eventually that I would not speak to him but I didn't know it would take this long.

I continued on with my work. " Bella, I could easily kill everyone in this class right in front of you. Starting with your friends. I'm sure that you would love to see their blood pooling at my feet as you watch in horror. You scream my name and beg for forgiveness. You say you will do anything. I know that has been your plan all along. Act all innocent and pretend that you don't like me. But inside we both know you love me with all of your heart. You've just continued with this foreplay for too long. My friends and I have all picked up on it."

" I never loved you!" I hissed out. Finally breaking my silence. " Okay Bella. Who should I start with? Grace? Or Jordyn?" I shut my mouth. In times of doubt it was best for me just to be quiet and block out any noise.

" Class today as a strictly learning surprise, we will be watching Il cielo di rosso." Miss Grace switched off the lights as she began the movie.

I didn't like the darkness. Especially because I was sitting next to 'him'. And what made things worse was the fact that we were sitting at the back of the classroom, so no one could see us.

Jack grabbed my head and placed it in the crook of his neck. Then he laid his hand down onto my knee. Slowly trailing it up my leg. I tried to move out of his grip as he squeezed my upper thigh. He was too close to my hips for comfort. Just before he could get any further the bell rang.

" Okay class we will finish watching the movie in our next lesson." She dismissed and we left.

Jack grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of the classroom before Grace and Jordyn could even notice that I was gone. He looked up and down the hallway before he pulled me into a janitor's closet.

" Bella I know that there is something different about you. If there wasn't your scent wouldn't have changed so much. And don't try and say that you are wearing a different perfume of using a different soap. He turned the light on and stared at my body.

I tried to cover myself up with my arms but he pinned above my head. He traced his finger up and down my body. Doing this repeatedly until his stopped at my stomach. I felt my shirt being pulled over my head and the girdle slowly being pulled down. He gasped at what he saw. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me though was when he moved down to be levelled with my stomach. The he placed a gental kiss on it.

I looked down into his demonic eyes. Even though they were blue I knew what lurked beneath them. He looked up at me and smiled. " Mine"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Don't you just love Jack?! Anyways, I hope that you liked the chapter I have updated 3 of my stories in one day. My personal record! Okay PLEASE review. I will update as soon as I can**

**X o x o Ebb**

**Okay I love Evanescence so a lot of their songs will be used as my examples for relationships. Bella: **_**Italic**_** Jack: ****underlined**

**Haunted By Evanescence.**

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me  
Still can't find what keeps me here  
When all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there_

Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you, loving you  
_I won't let you pull me down  
_  
Hunting you, I can smell you - alive  
Your heart pounding in my head  
  
_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Saving me, raping me, watching me  
_  
_Watching me, wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
Fearing you..._ loving you  
_I won't let you pull me down_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'm back!!!!. Okay before I write this chapter. I am once again incredibly sorry for not updating in so long. It's inexcusable. But we digress. Anyway I got a few people asking what gender the baby is going to be. I'm not going to tell you! I need to keep some things secret! (To be honest I have no idea!) Anyway enjoy!**

_Recap_

_Jack grabbed my forearm and dragged me out of the classroom before Grace and Jordyn could even notice that I was gone. He looked up and down the hallway before he pulled me into a janitor's closet._

" _Bella I know that there is something different about you. If there wasn't your scent wouldn't have changed so much. And don't try and say that you are wearing a different perfume of using a different soap." He turned the light on and stared at my body._

_I tried to cover myself up with my arms but he pinned above my head. He traced his finger up and down my body. Doing this repeatedly until his stopped at my stomach. I felt my shirt being pulled over my head and the girdle slowly being pulled down. He gasped at what he saw. That didn't surprise me. What did surprise me though was when he moved down to be levelled with my stomach. The he placed a gentle kiss on it._

_I looked down into his demonic eyes. Even though they were blue I knew what lurked beneath them. He looked up at me and smiled. " Mine"_

**Bella's POV**

Jack's eyes pierced into mine as he lifted his face to be at my eye level. His face almost showed compassion and love. Like a real person would if they had just found out that their wife or partner was having a baby. The only problem is that Jack and I would never be together. We could never be anything. I would never be more to him then his obsession and fixation. He would forever chase me until he has fully taken my sanity. That would be better than being his wife though. He has no emotion. He doesn't know what love is. He has never experienced it or learnt about the true effects it has on a person. That is why we couldn't be together.

" Bella this is mine. My blood, my creation, inside my partner. Mine. It's not yours and it never will be. " I just stared at him. What could I say? I couldn't voice over what I believed should happen to the baby that was growing inside of me. " Well if I get rid of it than it is no longer yours. Plus I can help other people. I can donate the foetus for stem cell research. I can use _**MY**_ baby to help others!"

He only stared at me then I felt a sudden sting on my cheek. He slapped me across the face. " Bella when will you learn that you do not treat a man like that? The only thing women are needed for is cooking, cleaning, pleasuring their man – and his friends if told to- and for giving birth." I stood there for a moment trying to compose myself. I pulled the girdle up so that it was over my stomach then pulled my shirt up over the top of the girdle so that you could no longer see the bump on my stomach. After I had adjusted myself, I maneuvered slightly so that I was directly near the door knob. I gazed into his eerily beautiful, green eyes before I spat in one and bolted out of the door.

I could feel his presence practically behind me as I made my pursuit. He would catch up. There was no avoiding it.

The hallways were deserted because classes were on so at least I wouldn't have to avoid people in the crowd. I definitely was not the most agile person in the world. I could still feel his presence behind me but I didn't know how close he was to me. I turned around to look for him. My eyes were instantly drawn to his figure. He was just walking. Quite calmly. The look in his eyes showed me that I was his pray and he was my predator. He was walking while I was running and he still managed to keep up.

I pushed myself further. The muscles in my legs strained as the build up of pressure got stronger. I also felt the intense pain as the lactic acid built up in my legs. He was going to catch up and I was probably going to face the same fate as Cassie.

My heart began to pound in my head but there was no way that I was giving up. I looked over my shoulder again, he had gained on me. When he saw me looking he quickened his pace. This was just a game for him. He would make me tired now so that I would be easier for him later.

I began to turn the corner. In my peripheral vision I could see Jack. He was within a few mere inches of me. He had succeeded while I would have to wallow in my own self defeat. Then, he pounced. I hit the floor, hard. My ribs made a distinct cracking sound. He landed on top of me. Squishing my face into the rough carpeted floor. Jack then grasped me by the hips to turn me around so the I was laying on my back. As he turned me he let go of my body so that he could straddle my hips. With no restraint to my torso and head, those parts of my body slammed into the ground. The pang of pain reverberated around my body momentarily. My vision was beginning to turn fuzzy as I looked up at jack. Once I had made eye contact he began to speak. " You know what Bella? I think I am really starting to like this position. Especially being on top. "Ugh. Even in this kind of stupor there was no way that I was going to lose. " Arse," I managed to mumble out before falling into unconsciousness.

My head throbbed as I slowly was brought back out of my state of almost Euphoria. I began to open my eyes. They fluttered as my pupils dilated so that I could fully open my eyes. Within a matter of minutes I was looking up at the people in front of me. I stared into all of their eyes and jumped back in shock. " Bella what's wrong." For moment I thought I was seeing things. But I definitely wasn't. " Who are you?" I said. My voice shaky. " Bella are you okay? How hard did you hit your head?" The girl leaned forward trying to put her hand on my arm in a reaffirming way. I moved back so that I was now right up against the wall. Almost trying to blend in with it so that these people would go away.

" Bella it's me, Grace. Remember? I like purple elephants." She put her hand out for me to take. I couldn't do it. I shuddered involuntarily. " Please don't come any closer to me." I pleaded. She walked away clearly hurt. Another girl walked forward. She was taller and had sleeker hair. " Bella don't you remember us?" I squinted trying to see this other girl in a different way. " No! Just go away. Please." She turned away from me and faced the other person in the room who was an incredibly good looking boy. " Jack what did you do?!" She hissed as quietly as she could without screaming I think. " There is no way Bella would just forget us and go for you. She would murder you if she had the chance." She looked over at me and smiled before dragging the boy out of the room and slamming the door closed behind her. After they left you could hear the screams through the walls.

Grace looked at me uneasily. It was clear she was feeling quite awkward at this stage. I opened my mouth to say something. But I couldn't think of what I could say to a stranger.

After the screaming had ended the blonde girl and Jack _ I think his name was-walked back in. The girl looked flustered and her hair was in a state of disarray. Whereas Jack looked completely calm. " Bella my name is Jack, we are roommates. If you want I can take you back to our room. Just so you know you are also my girlfriend. We have been going out for the past six days." I felt light pressure as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I moved away from his cold touch. Something wasn't right here. If we had been going out then why didn't I know who he was?

" These girls that I am standing next to are your worst enemies. The only reason that they are here is because when they tripped you over the principal was watching, so they were told to take care of you otherwise they would be suspended." I was hesitant about trusting this stranger. I believed him about the roommate story. But, he could have lied about the girlfriend thing and those other girls being my enemies. He came over and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder once again. As he did a voice sounded in my head. _Bella he is telling the truth._ It could have only been my self conscious.

" Jack is telling the truth." I said in awe. " What did I ever do to you girls that would make you want to hurt me. I don't remember ever hurting anyone." There was more pain in Grace's and the other girl's eyes. " Bella how could you not remember us. My name is Jordyn. We met you when you first arrived here. We have been through so much during the past few days and you don't remember any of it." A silent tear slipped out of the corner of Jordyn's eyes. " Bella please come with us so we can try and help you remember. We'll get you some lunch." I nodded. Grace and Jordyn came over to help me stand up. I then followed them aimlessly through this macabre castle that was supposed to be my housing and school.

They lead the way through many corridors. Many of very dimly lit. At the end of one of the hallways was a set of massive oak doors. A sign in wrought iron said cafeteria. Grace pushed the door open and we all walked in. No one had said a word the entire time that we were walking. The others walk up to table and pulled out seats for themselves. I tried to make as little eye contact as possible.

" Bella everything that Jack told you is a complete lie. You are our best friend. He is your psychotic roommate who has raped you twice and made you pregnant, killed one of your friends and is a vampire!" I cracked up laughing. Grace couldn't be serious. " Bella stop it. I'm not lying. You're pregnant right now. Lift up you top." I looked into to Jordyn's blue eyes. This couldn't be right. I started to life up my top until I saw something white around my stomach. I stared at in. Completely confused. " It's a girdle" said Grace filling me in. I pulled it down and stared at my stomach. This couldn't be right. These girls were supposed to be my enemies. I stared up at them pleadingly. " Please tell me this is a joke." I managed to choke out. The both shook their heads. " Bella we think that you have amnesia. Most likely from a head injury."

I stood up from the table. " No you're lying! You have to be. I'm not pregnant, I don't have amnesia and you are not my friends." I fell to the ground sobbing. Who was I meant to believe. My supposed boyfriend or my supposed best friends.

I stared up at them. Standing behind Grace and Jordyn was Jack and some other guys. Jack came around and helped me up from the floor. _Bella Jack is right. _That voice was in my head again.

" I need some time alone." I said before walking away from all the people in that room who claimed they meant something to me.

* * *

**Yay! Okay I hope you liked the chapter. I will try to update as much as possible. But it still is my holidays so I will try and update within 5-6 days or sooner. But Christmas is this week so I'll guess we see what happens. Please review! ( It might not work for the people who commented on my authors note. If you sign out you can write a review. But I don't care if you can't be bothered!)**

**X o x o Ebb**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Once again I said I would update and didn't. My Aunty, Uncle, cousins, Nan and pop were going up to our holiday house and Mum said my sisters and I could go. And there is no way that I was passing up a chance to go up to the lake! Anyways. Hope that everyone had an Awesome Christmas and new year! Thanks to 'Iris' For the idea for this chapter.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

It pained me to see the mental state that Edward was in. I had known Edward for nearly a century and not once had I seen him go through something like this with such heart breaking implications. There were only two ways – that I could think of- that would get Edward out of this stupor. One get Bella. Or two use Jaspers powers to convince him to go and get Bella. I only had to try and convince Jasper to go through with it. It was a task that would be near to impossible. Jasper had felt unimaginable pain. So he had somewhat of an idea of the pain that Edward was going through.

I walked into our bedroom and found Jasper sitting in the corner on one of the many antique chairs we had in our house. In his hands was his confederate army uniform. There was a melancholy atmosphere in the room. When he heard the door close he sighed and looked over to me.

" Hey Jasper, I was wondering if you could help me with something." Jasper's face brightened as a smile lit up his face. " Anything. What do you want? " I looked into his eye, unsure if he would still say yes after he found out what I wanted from him. " It's Edward. " His face instantly darkened. " Alice you know that I can't do that. It's not fair on Edward for me to manipulate his feelings. He is doing this to keep Bella safe. " As he spoke his voice got louder. I knew that he would get mad. But I couldn't imagine it escalating this far. " I know that he is trying to protect Bella but didn't you listen to what Emmett said? She's suicidal. Edward's trying to protect her from vampires and yet she is being continuously tormented by one! It wouldn't just be helping Edward, it would be saving Bella." His eyes looked troubled. " I'm sorry Alice but I can't." I left the room. I would have to save Bella my own way.

I went to go and find Emmett. He was probably the only person that would be willing to go against Edward to save our little sister. Except for me of course. Emmett was in the lounge room watching the football. " Emmett, I need your help." He didn't even show any signs of acknowledgement. " Please Emmett?" In a final attempt to pull his gaze away from the TV I stepped in front of it. But he simply positioned himself so that he could still see it. " Emmett cut it out! It's Bella. We are going to get her back. If Edward wants it or not." As soon as I mentioned Bella he was staring intently at me. I then told him what we needed to do – and as I expected- he willingly obliged.

We snuck out of the house and began our journey to Alaska. Emmett knew exactly where we had to go. Showing me that he definitely not lying when he said that he had seen Bella.

We made it to the academy by noon. We were lucky that it was winter because the Alaskan sun could have imposed a few problems.

We walked into the large doors of the school into a reception. Straight ahead of us was a lady sitting behind a desk. We walked towards her and we both received a greeting smile. " Hello, How can I help you?" I smiled at her, secretly turning on my charm. "Hi, my name is Alice and this is my brother Emmett. We were wondering if we could see our sister in law." The lady looked down at the screen and her expression went blank. " I'm sorry but I can't let you go and see her. Classes are currently on and it is against school policy to allow people in during class hours. Mostly because you can never tell a person's intentions."

I had to come up with a lie and quick. I tried a new facade by making my face change to a sombre expression. " I've actually come to tell her some bad news. I would have e-mailed her or called her , but I couldn't bear to do it under these certain circumstances. You see, her mother and father were in a horrific car accident. Neither of them – unfortunately- survived. I hope you understand. She is the only child that the Swans had and we came so that we could break the news to her lightly. We don't know how she might react. So we were taking precautionary measures by coming here." I knew that it was a horrible lie to use but it could have been our only chance of getting to see her. A tear glistened in the lady's eye before it slowly trickled out the corner of her eye. She brushed it away quickly. " Here's the room key. I am technically breaking school policy here so I need you to go straight to her room and wait there. Please takes as long as you need."

Emmett led the way to the room. Along the way we received many ominous stares. We did usually because of the results of what we are but there was something off about the way that they looked at us. As expected we got many murderous glares as well as many other adoring and loving gazes. I tried to ignore them as best as I could.

As I was walking someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room. All I could do was gasp. Within a sixth of a second the door was bolted closed and I had been thrown on the bed. Before I could even move or assess the situation, someone was on top of me. Straddling my waist. Emmett began pounding at the door. Still trying to act like a human. So I doubted he would get in. Suddenly two more men appeared and began guarding the door. My chances of escaping were diminishing.

" Well, well, well What do we have here? Could it be a young vampire?" I stared at him. Why even bother asking such a stupid question. Even if it was rhetorical. Of course I am a vampire. He clearly is too considering the past minutes events. I stared up into his. Not red. Not topaz. But a shattering shades of green a and blue intertwined to create a colour only gods could have. I couldn't help but to be pulled into them. " What are you?" I managed gasp out. " The same as you." But that couldn't be right. " But. Your eyes. " He let out a humourless laugh. " What about my eyes? They are the same as yours are. But I don't have to turn away from instincts to get your weird yellow eyes. I'm a proud conformist who wears contacts. By the way, what it is like killing an animal?" He moved towards my neck. Grazing his teeth across my skin. My eyes began to roll into the back of my head. But I thought about Jasper and snapped out of it. How could I be so easily overcome by this vampire?

I stared back him before snapping at him. " What do you want from me?" An evil smirk crossed his face." Oh nothing. From what Jarrod's told me, I have already taken something off you. Although I wouldn't mind taking something else from you." He licked his lips as he looked over every inch of my body. " Bella. Does that name sound vaguely familiar?"I began to thrash underneath him. It was no use. He was physically bigger and obviously stronger than me. Plus he drank human blood making him stronger.

" What have you done to her?" I growled. His eyes crinkled as another smile crept across his face. " Well, I'm going to be a daddy."

"No!" Emmett's pounding fist on the door stopped. Then the door burst open. He was clearly over his human facade. The look in Emmett's eyes was murderous. " You ARSEHOLE!! How could you RAPE my little sister?!" While Emmett was speaking, the two vampires guarding the door pounced on him and restrained him. Emmett tried to escape but his attempt were futile.

" She's seventeen. She's only a baby herself. How could you do that to someone so young? How old are you?" The last part I asked warily. A look of complete confusion crossed his face before he composed himself. "19" He stated coolly. " Smartass." He knew exactly what I meant. " Fine I'm 762." He was old. Even for a vampire. " Well I guess that makes you a paedophile."

I looked over at Emmett and he gave me a pleading look. Just as I strained to pull my eyes away, I had a vision.

I saw Bella. Sleek beautiful and incredibly graceful. She looked like a porcelain doll. But this wasn't my Bella. Her hair came down to her waist and she was paler. But there was something else. Her eyes were a shocking shade of crimson. She'd gone over to the bad side. She turned and a dark ominous figure appeared from out of the trees. As well as a small child. When Bella saw the two a dazzling smile lit up her face. The man stepped out of the shadows. The same one that was sitting on top of me. Bella Ran towards him and kissed him. After a few moments things were starting to get intense. It looked like things were going to go further until a high pitched childish giggle came from in the shadows. That was when the vision stopped.

I stared up at the demonic face in front of me. " What did you just do?" He growled at me. " Nothing. I guess I just blanked out." He knew I was lying. But I don't think he was willing to question it. There was something disturbing about the vision that I just had. And it wasn't the fact that Bella was a Vampire. It was the fact that the guy currently straddling my waist was with her and a child. I couldn't see if the child was a boy or a girl but something told me that it was Bella's and this guys. He had mentioned he was going to be a daddy.

" Please don't do this to Bella. She doesn't want you in fact she is already engaged. Why would she want you?" His smile was lingering. He was clearly losing patience with me. " If she was engaged then why was she sent to a school knowing no one?"He had me at loss. " Because her FIANCE wanted to protect her from the world of vampires. He was planning on changing her after she finished school and when she got married. But from what I've seen here she isn't being protected from supernatural things."

He brought his hand up to hit me. I flinched slightly. Just as he brought his hand down with his full force, footfalls sounded and the smell of strawberries wafted down the hallway. Jack quickly got off me and the 'guards' that were holding Emmett released him. I quickly walked over to his side. Bella swiftly walked into the door followed by two anxious looking girls. When they noticed Emmett they quickly ran over to him and nervously hugged him. The taller of the two got on the tips of her toes elegantly and whispered in his ear. " Jack's done something and now she has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything and Jack's somehow manipulating her to think that they are a couple."

Jack! That was the king of name that sent daggers running through my spine. Bella looked over to me and Emmett with a confused look. " Who are these people?!" She asked exasperated." It doesn't matter," said jack. " Now what is your decision?" She stood there silently for a moment. Almost like she was grouping her thoughts. She looked over to the girls first. " I don't believe that these girls were trying to hurt me. If they were they wouldn't have been so worried about me afterwards." A smile lit up both of their faces. "But..." The smiles instantly vanished. " I also believe jack when he said I am his girlfriend."

This wasn't good. " What about Edward?!" I blurted out. A confused look crossed her face. But there was some sense of recognition shown. She clearly knew the name. But it looked like couldn't put a face or memory to it. She looked up at me and hissed out viciously, " What about Edward?"

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Wasn't really going to write this chapter but may as well throw some more sticks into the !**

**X o x o Ebony!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys Just a warning in advance. This chapter is half the size of my usual ones but there is a reason! It was 44 degrees (Celsius) today and I really couldn't be bothered to do this but I did cause I love you all. (I had to update today because otherwise I wouldn't have been able to update for nearly a week. So I guess it's my fault for bad planning.) Anyway enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Edward. The name sounded so familiar but I couldn't think of where I had heard it. I stared at the little, pixie like girl. "What about Edward?" I said. Although it came out nastier than I had intended it to. But something about the name Edward brought back feelings of heartbreak and sorrow. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap but you have no idea what I am going through. I don't remember anyone and everyone is trying to tell me that they mean something to me. Who am I supposed to trust? Plus if this 'Edward' actually was important then he would come and see me." She began to look at me pleadingly.

The girl opened her mouth to talk but before anything came out, Jack began to talk. " Bella, why don't you lead these people out? I want to have a word with you." I looked over at Grace, Jordyn and the other two people that I didn't know. All of their expressions were the same with a mixture of Pain and anxiety contorting their features. They all stood there without moving blinking or breathing. They were all completely still. After a moment of being in this state, they snapped out of it. It looked like they were Coming to the realisation that Jack meant them when he said 'people'. " No Jack, " I said firmly. " First I am going to take these people to my room, then I am going to try and figure out how I know them." He looked shocked that I had just given him an answer like that. " No Bella, you are going to escort these people out. Then you are going to play escort with me." I could have died with embarrassment over what he just said. But I guess since he was my boyfriend that it was acceptable.

I had to somehow get away from him. From the reactions that these other people were giving him, it seemed like I shouldn't trust him. I put on my best flirty face and began to speak to him again. " Jack , First I am going to remember these people, then we can play escort." His mouth dropped open as I walked out of the room. Before I walked out of the doorway I looked over my shoulder to a wide eyed Jack and blew him a kiss.

Nobody spoke as we went to my room. Grace and Jordyn led the way because I had forgotten my room number. When we reached a door Jordyn fished around in my pockets for a key. After she found it we went into the room. But there was no longer silence. EVERYONE (!!!!) was in a rush to speak.

" Bella how could you just say that to Jack? Remember that he was the guy that raped you and is now making you a teenage mum." Said the tall hulking guy in the corner. " How am I supposed to remember if he raped me? I have amnesia. What if he actually didn't ape me? What if this is what I wanted? You can never have too many little Jacks running around!" They looked at me as if I was crazy. I probably was but it gave them no right to look at me that way! " Bella he raped you. Plus he is so possessive over you. Why would you want that?" Nobody thought about what I wanted. I went into my bedroom and sat on the bed. They all appeared in the doorway instantaneously. I looked down and began to play with one of my golden locks.

" Bella we just don't want to see you get hurt. You may not remember who I am but we know you and you tried to get away from this freak. There was a stage when all you wanted was my family and Edward." He looked as if he wanted to say more but thought better of it. " I really want to believe you but I have to also believe Jack. Something in my subconscious is telling me that we are meant to be together. And even though I can't remember who he is, part of me has feelings for him. I don't know how but they are there." I looked down at the floor again before I realised something that I wanted to ask earlier. " By the way what is your name and the other girl's name?" The girl looked up and smiled. Before the man answered. " I am Emmett and this is my little sister Alice." The names rung a bell. "Cullen." I whispered out. Not entirely sure where it had come from. " YES!" said Alice exuberantly. "Do you remember anything else?" I shook my head. At least it was a start.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

She had remembered our last name. She couldn't remember anything else but she had remembered something. It meant that there was hope somewhere. If Emmett and I could stay then maybe we could help her remember everything. Even get her to know her old life and to get back with Edward. " We have to stay." I said without thinking. Four sets of eye looked over in my direction. " Emmett and I need to stay. We can try and help Bella remember AND we can keep her safe from Jack and his goons." Everyone looked shocked including Emmett. A single squeal filled the room. I looked over at the girl named grace. Her head was thrown back and she was screaming at the ceiling. I resisted the urge to laugh. I looked over the Jordyn. The other one of Bella's friends. As soon as our eyes met she began explaining." Don't worry," She said slightly embarrassed. " That just means she's excited.

After Grace had finally stopped screaming Emmett and I went back down to the reception. The same lady stood behind the desk. " Was she ok?" She asked. " Yes she was fine but I was wondering if you could possibly arrange for my brother and I to transfer from our old school to her? Just for emotional support while she gets through this hard time." She stared at me for a few moments after I had finished talking. " I think it could be done. Could you fill in this form for me. Please give it back to me before the end of the day." Emmett and I took a form each and began to leave. " Wait! She yelled out. " Are you over eighteen? Because otherwise I will need parental consent. We nodded before going up stairs to fill in these forms as quickly as possible.

* * *

**I hope you liked the chapter. WOO!!! Alice and Emmett are now going to Windsor academy. Please Review!**

**X o x o Ebony**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey everyone. Once again sorry for not updating. I have had this written on paper since the last time I updated and it has been sitting under my couch. I just haven't had time to get it on the computer because my Mum and dad got this factory for our dancing school and we had to make it into a studio and it has been a long and completely annoying process! So, sorry. This is the last update before school starts! The holiday were too short for my liking.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

**Jack's POV**

Just when I had gotten Bella within my reach, those vampires had to come and steal her away from me. I was fuming and quite frankly I believe I had every right to be. She was mine. And they had no right to take her away from me." Jack, c'mon man. Just come hunting with me. I know it'll calm you down. Plus when was the last time you fed? It was before Bella got here and that was almost a week ago. " I looked over at Jarrod. He was probably the only person who knew the realms of my mind. Meaning he knew how obsessive I could get. But he couldn't say anything without being a hypocrite. He was definitely just as bad. He was obsessing over that Jordyn girl and Liam was set on Grace. But when Jarrod was fixated on someone he had a more subtle way of doing it. " Fine," I huffed out eventually after I had finished mulling over my thoughts.

Neither of us spoke as we left the academy and started to make our way of the grounds. Jarrod had tried to speak but I had cut him off earlier with a grunt. We were heading through Canada at the moment. Personally I refused to drink the blood of Alaskans. I had no reason why I just couldn't do it. I also wouldn't touch foreigners such as Canadians. So we were heading to America. It was no problem getting there. The journey was fairly quick and we travel there quite frequently.

We were running swiftly across the terrain. " Can you smell that?" Asked Jarrod. He suddenly came to a complete halt. " Wha-." I stopped speaking when I caught the scent. It was two vampires. And not just any two vampires. It was the ones that were just in Jarrod's room with me and the two vampires that had stolen Bella from me. I began to follow the scent. Maybe it would lead to this Edward they were saying was Bella's Fiancé. I shot forward as I began to sprint. Jarrod appeared faithfully at my side.

" Jack I know what they said about this Edward guy but you can't be doing this. I pushed my legs further. There was only one way that he could have known that. It was my gift. I could project my thoughts into others head. I had been using it to try to get Bella since she had gotten the amnesia. But I wasn't projecting my thoughts towards Jarrod. Through my anger I must have been doing in subconsciously. He was my best friend and he should want to help me get this guy. But if he wasn't going to stand by me, then I was going to do this by myself. Man, I just sounded like a chick.

Although I had ignored him he still followed. As we came to the U.S border the scents became stronger, there were more trails and the distinct smell of several other vampires. But there was also another smell. Something like nothing I had ever smelt before. This one was completely sickly with its woodsy smell. " What is it?" I said finally breaking the silence. My nose began scrunching in disgust of this vile smell. " I don't know, but it is disgusting!"I began to run again to try and get away from the repulsive smell.

The smell was starting to dissipate when we began to hear footfalls behind us. Whatever was there was fast. As fast as we were which probably meant they were vampires. My thoughts were cut short when I started to hear animalistic growls behind us. Jarrod and I instantly turned around to see wolves. But not normal wolves. They were huge. " Werewolves" I muttered under my breath. Jarrod nodded. We had crossed path with werewolves before. But definitely not this many. They began to move closer to us. Trapping us within a circle. There was at least twelve of them. Varying in colour.

A large russet wolf came forward. It's nose was twitching as it smelt us. To my utter surprise it started whimpering as it moved back into the circle. As soon as it moved into the formation the rest of the wolves started to advance on us. Growling viciously and bearing their teeth. But they were but they were stopped abruptly by the sound of a howl. Coming from the russet wolf. They all stopped and their faces turned blank. As if they were receiving a message. When their faces returned to normal they began retreating back into the formation as the other one had done before. A rather large black one snapped at us as it stood in line.

My gaze focused on the russet one as it turned towards a large line of trees and disappeared behind them. A figure of a man appeared moments later. He was a Native American. His tanned skin gave me that much information. As well as his large almond shaped eyes. " What have you done to her?" he growled as he covered the distance between us. 'Her 'could only be one person. Bella. " Who?" I asked nonchalantly. " You know exactly who! Bella." I let the smile I was trying to hold back creep across my face. " I have no idea who you are talking about. So I guess I'll just be on my way. It was nice chatting to you..." I said finishing my sentence on a higher note as if telling him I wanted to know his name. " Jacob." He said filling me in. Jarrod and I turned around and began to walk to one of the gaps but it was quickly filled by two wolves.

" Fine what do I have to for you to let me go?" I huffed. " First you have to tell me what you did to Bella and secondly you have to promise not to hunt in this area." I looked over at Jarrod and he nodded for me to say something. " Bella and I are merely roommates so her scent was bound to rub off on me. Plus why would we want to hunt here? You haven't got any clean blood for us mutt." He growled once again clearly not pleased with my response. " You have three seconds to get out of La Push otherwise we will kill you. And that is a promise not a threat."

Jarrod and I turned and ran. The dogs followed us but stopped by an imaginary line. That must have been the boundary. As soon as we had crossed that line, the smell of those dogs stopped. But the vampire trails got even stronger and dense.

We followed them to a long driveway. This had to be where I would find him. We went down the driveway to find a large white house. " How could they have a permanent residence?" I looked over at Jarrod. He really was a dumbass. " Think about everything. This is a perfect place for them to stay. It is an incredibly dark place. They could go out during the day. Just like we can and it would explain their pale skin. Plus they drink animal blood. There would be an endless supply in the woods. It is the perfect ploy. And if you haven't forgotten we also have a permanent residence. Now c'mon."

I wanted to try and be sneaky about getting to where ever 'he' was, but after Jarrod had spoken there was no way that we would get in there unnoticed. We both walked up to the door. I was about to knock on the door when it opened. A blonde haired girl appeared at the door. She was strikingly beautiful. " Hi, I'm Rose. I suppose you are looking for Carlisle. I'll go and get him for you." She said before I could say anything. She started to turn when I grabbed her arm to stop her. " No actually we are looking for Edward." She nodded understandably. " As much as I would love for someone to speak to him I can't let you see him. He's going through a ah... rough patch" He must have realised what an idiot he was for letting Bella go. " Okay I guess we'll see him when he gets better. Thank you ." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. Our eyes never broke from each other. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Standing at the top of the stairs was – who I presumed was- Edward. " Rosalie if you would please excuse us I need to have a word with these gentlemen."She nodded and left the room. He was down the stairs and standing in front of us instantly. " What do you want?" He said glumly. " Get your Brother and your sister out of Alaska or My friends and I will kill them." He stared at me after I had finished speaking His expression didn't change once. " Will that be all?" It sounded like a person at a drive through. I nodded. He closed the door in our faces. " Well that was weird."Jarrod was right about that one. " More than weird.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was lying on my bed just staring at the roof. I was starting to remember a little bit. But it wasn't enough to say that I was on the way to recovery considering I only remembered one small and virtually insignificant thing. But at least I knew something about the new strangers. Their last name was Cullen. My heart felt like it tore in half. Something about the last name set something ablaze within me. There were parts that were warm and pleasant. But most was too hot.

The door burst open and Alice and Emmett stood in front of me. " Bella we have some good news for you- I think. We are staying at this school until we can make you remember everything." I forced a smile towards Alice. This could be good. Or completely horrible " That is great news. " I said feigning happiness. " Where are you staying?" Her smile lit up further. " Em and I are only going to be two doors down. This is going to be so good!" She smiled at me and walked over to sit on the bed. " Classes are about to start. And from I have heard you haven't been for a few days. I'll help you get dressed if you want. And I'm sure while we're doing that Em can make you some breakfast" She said suggesting to Emmett. " Sure."

I followed her into the cupboard and she quickly got me dressed in what she thought was suitable. " After I was dressed I walked out to find Emmett with a blueberry muffin and a coffee. I downed both quickly before heading to class. Alice followed me closely while Emmett seemed to lag back a bit. " So I'm guessing you somehow managed to get all your classes with me. "She looked at me sheepishly. " Yeah, I hope you don't mind." I was about to reply when I saw a poster. Alice seemed to see it too. " A school dance! How exciting!" She squealed before she started happy Dancing. A manly scream seemed to pop out of Emmett at the same time. **(A/N GRACE THAT MANLY SCREAM IS FOR YOU!!!). **"Bella we have to go. Will you come? You don't even have to get a date. Emmett I will go with you. I was about to shake my head when I thought about it. A dance might be just what I need to forget about everything at the moment. Or at least what I remember. " Sure. Count me in."

* * *

**I'll update next Sunday. I promise!! Please Review.**

**X o x o Ebony**


	20. Chapter 20

**Okay my last chapter of Fluff! It's all going to start happening after this!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

All Day I thought about the poster that we had seen this morning. I knew that dancing and I were something that was definitely something that was not compatible. You didn't have to have a working memory to know that. Alice had also been incredibly stubborn over the whole dance thing. I accidently admitted to her that I wasn't entirely thrilled about going to it and I haven't heard the last of it. Although she had offered to be my date, I told her that I would only go if a guy asked me. She instantly slapped Emmett across the chest and he offered. I turned him down. Did she really think that Emmett counted. There was only one person that I wanted to go with and that person was jack.

The school day seemed to go quickly with Alice and Emmett around. I couldn't help but be taken in by their charm. It was almost identical to Jack's. To be honest I thought a lot of things were similar between Jack, Alice and Emmett. They were all sweet and loving and I felt like I could confine in any of them. The other good part about Alice and Emmett was that I was starting to get my memory back. I started to remember so many things about my previous life before I came to the academy..

Now that I had remembered them both and a lot of things about them they started considering staying at the academy indefinitely. Even after I got my memory back. They also said something about 'just in case'. Whatever that meant.

Today – unusually- I didn't have jack hovering around me protectively and watching my every movement. Which completely surprised me. I actually missed not having him close by. I felt quite vulnerable. Which could mean that maybe there was something going on between us before I lost my memory.

"Bella!" Someone yelled pulling me out of my reverie. I turned around and saw a girl running towards me. When she finally reached me she was puffing. I waited for her to catch her breath before I finally spoke. " Um hi." I said quite awkwardly to her. What was someone supposed to say to a person they didn't know. She then looked up at me and smiled. Having already caught her breath. " Hi, I'm Rachel, But you probably don't remember me. Anyway, Jack wants to see you. He's in your room just in case you are wondering. " She smiled before running off again.

I rushed off to our room trying to get there as quickly as possible. I burst through the door and found Jack standing in the kitchen. He took a step forward and smiled. " hey Bella." I ran forward and pounced on him. Instantly wrapping my legs around his waist and intertwining my fingers in his hair before kissing every single inch of his face. " Whoa Bella calm dow-." I cut him short of finishing his sentence by planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

We eventually pulled away both of us gasping for breath. " Whoa." Was all Jack could say. I moved my face towards his and started to brush my nose back and forth against his. " I love you." I whispered to him moving my face down to his shoulder and started to nuzzle into it. " Yeah. I love you too." He turned around and sat me on the kitchen table.

" Bella there is a reason that I wanted you to come here."He paused. Almost as if he wanted to create a climax. I looked into his eyes and smiled. " Bella will you go to the school dance with me?" He looked a little embarrassed as he said this. " YES!" I squealed. " I've been waiting for you to ask me. I mean I only found out about the dance this morning but it was still pure agony having to wait." He smiled and reached into his pocket. Now in his hand was a little, rainbow, plastic ring. I blushed at the sight of it. " Aw Jack you shouldn't have." He smiled. " I know but it was a cute ring and I couldn't resist." He handed it to me and put it on my finger. I smiled at the thought of Jack going out and buying a ring. Even if it was just a plastic one. **( A/N ring on profile. [Couldn't help myself])**

" So now what do you want to do?"The question caught me by surprise. But I had something in mind. I smiled cheekily up at him. His eyes glazed over suddenly. " Uh Jack, you okay?" He shook his head and looked at me. " Yeah fine. I was thinking that we would save you idea to the night of the dance though." I knew my face had sunk. " Okay so what do we do 'till then?" I asked. I loved Jack and all I wanted to do was show him how much I did. " How 'bout we watch a movie." That sounded good. " What do you have in mind?" That only made the smile on his face stretch further. " How about Fool's Gold. It's the one with Kate Hudson and Matthew McConaughey." I started dragging him towards the couch. " Not exactly what I had in mind but it sounds good." I pushed him onto the couch and kissed him on the cheek before we started to watch the movie.

* * *

**Sorry I know this was a short chapter but I really want to start to get to the good parts. The first 40,000 words have just been a lead up. Plus I didn't think I had fully made Bella trust Jack so I kind of had to overdo it a little in one chapter. Otherwise the dance would have been in this one. Please review and I will try to update as soon as possible!!!**

**X o x o Ebb**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bella's POV**

" Alice STOP!" I had been sitting in this chair of doom for the past eight hours while Alice worked on me. The first three hours were spent doing my makeup and now she was doing my hair. Her constant chatting I started to drone out about 6 hours ago. " But Bella!" She said in an entirely annoying and whining tone, " No Alice I don't want to hear it! My butt is dead and if I keep sitting down then it is going to fall off." She walked around the chair so that she was standing in front of me and placed her tiny hands on her hips. " Well maybe that wouldn't be so bad considering you have a huge butt." I glared at her. " Bella I'm kidding, What I was going to say before you rudely cut me off was that I was almost finished. I just have to turn a curl."

After she had finished she pulled me out of the chair and dragged me towards the cupboard. "Bella I bought you a dress. So whatever crap you were intending on wearing, you aren't." Crap! My dress was definitely not crap." Fine, great all knowing one. Show me what you intend on me to wear." She walked over to a clothes bag. As she unzipped the bag lengths of dark blue silk poured out. When she completely pulled it out of the bag all I could do was gasp. It was truly beautiful. **( A/N Dress on profile)** Then for some unknown reason I fainted.

" Bella wake up!" My eyes began to flutter open but only to the point where I could take in light. " Bella you need to wake up. You're destroying your hair." She pushed my torso up so that I sitting. I was kind of grateful for that. Maybe it would mean that I didn't have to go back to the chair of doom."Sorry Alice" I managed to mumble out eventually.

" Bella why did you faint?" What could I say? " I don't know. It just seemed to happen." She looked at me with a concerned expression. " Will you be okay for tonight?" Of course that was all she could think about at a time like this. If I could still go to a stupid school dance. "Yeah I think I'll be okay. I think it could just be the baby." She flinch when I mentioned it.

The baby, MY baby was a hard thing on Alice. She kept mumbling something about 'Should be Edward's.' It confused me. Jack was my only love and I was completely enamoured. I didn't know why she and the other couldn't just be happy that I had found a love so powerful. They were probably jealous of Jack's and my relationship.

" Okay Bella, as long as your fine why not try on your dress?" She went back to her usual perky self instantly. " Alice I can't wear silk though. You know how it shoes every single line and bump. And I'm sure that you have noticed the rather large one growing out of my stomach." I had every right to be blunt. She out of everyone should know the 'characteristics' that materials tend to have. " Bella I have already thought about that. I'm hurt that you even doubted me. You know how you have been wearing that girdle? Well I got you another one that's a little stronger. But it won't hurt the baby. I brought it from this special shop and she guaranteed it." She turned around and grabbed a bag. Pulling something out of it, handing it to me as well as handing me the dress. " Go and try it on."

I walked into my bedroom and quickly put it on. Alice definitely had an affinity for fashion. And it had to be a pretty strong one at that. The silk hugged my boy perfectly and thanks to Alice's girdle there was no lumps of bumps that were visible.

I walked out of the room and found Alice hugging a tall man with blond hair. I cleared my throat trying to get their attention. But they were completely lost in each other. I just waited while they had their moment.

When they finally noticed me Alice shriek. "Bella! I can't believe it's you. You look beautiful." The man next to Alice smiled warmly at me. " Bella you probably don't remember me but I'm Jasper." His voice had a southern drawl to it. " I know who you are. You're Alice's partner." He smiled warmly at me. " That I am. And might I say, you are looking beautiful." I blushed. I couldn't help myself. It was becoming an ever increasing thing. " Um thank you. So Alice are you going to get changed. It's almost six. Jack will be around here soon." She nodded and wandered off into the other room. I stood there awkwardly with Jasper. I had to get out of the room. I didn't want to make a bad impression with him. " Um if you would excuse me, I need to go and get my shoes." He smiled. Probably sensing my awkwardness. " Sure."

I walked back into my room and found the shoes that Alice wanted me to wear. They were a simple pair of silver shoes. Although knowing Alice they probably had a huge price tag. As I was putting them on the doorbell rang. " Can someone answer that please?" I yelled. I quickly finished putting them on before running out. Well as best as I could without falling over.

As I came out the sight in front of me was completely shocking. Jasper had Jack pinned up against the wall. Grabbing him by the shirt. His face full of hate. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Jasper let jack go before walking into the room that Alice was getting changed in. I walked over to Jack and kissed him. He looked good. And I mean really good. He was wearing a simple black tux. The jacket had a tail coat which made him look like a god." What was that about?" Jack smiled at me before speaking. " He was just jealous. He wanted you for himself." I chuckled. " You look beautiful by the way." I felt my heart flutter as He said these words. " Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Um, well leave as soon as Alice is ready and Emmett and his date get here." I said. " Okay."

It didn't take long before everyone was ready. Emmett's wife Rosalie had come looking as stunning as always. With her in the room it felt like a waste of time getting ready today.

When we reached the ballroom- Yes our school sadly enough had one of them- Jack handed the lady our tickets and we went in. The first thing he did was drag me on the dance floor. With him around I could do anything. Even dance. He held me close to his chest. We just sway but it was nice. When the first song ended, he lent down to my ear and whispered into it. "If I profane my unworthiest hand This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand To smooth that rough touch with a gentle kiss." My heart leapt for joy. The perfect scene, the perfect setting and the perfect words. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this; For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."To speak the words that Romeo and Juliet did when they first meet was spectacular. " Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" That one line always made me laugh. Romeo definitely had a way with words. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." Jack smiled at me as he looked into my eyes. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; They pray — grant thou, lest faith turn to despair" If jack did not kiss me within the next few seconds then I would fall into despair. "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake." I knew it was coming one final line and we would kiss. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take." I instantly attacked him with a passionate kiss.

When we finally pulled away I was gasping for air. Although Jack seemed okay. " I love you Jack." I put my head onto his shoulder. He kiss me forehead before lifting my head so I was staring into his eyes. " I love you too Bella. With all of my heart." I smiled before planting a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. " Jake can we please go and get a drink? I'm thirsty from all that dancing." I asked after we had kissed. " Yep. I'm feeling parched myself." It sounded like he had a double meaning to the word. But I doubted that it meant anything.

I grabbed a glass of the pink juice before sitting on one of the chairs that lined the room. I took a sip while I watched Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie waltz around in the middle of the dance floor. There was no falter in there step. The seemed perfectly at ease dancing the complicated and intricate steps. When the song ended they walked over to where we were sitting.

Alice was the first to reach me. She turned to Jack and smiled. " Would you mind if I borrowed Bella for a minute? I have something to ask her." She smiled sweetly at him. " Sure. I'll see you in a minute Bella." He placed a kiss on my lips before I walked away with Alice.

" So what did you want me for?" Her face was concerned. " Bella whatever you do, don't be alone with Jack tonight. I don't trust him. Neither does Jasper and he's pretty good at guessing a character. I just don't want to see you get hurt." That was it! " How dare you! You have no say in my relationship. Don't try to stick your nose in my business and act like it's okay. It's not. I love him and there is nothing that you can do about it. I will do what I want with him. I'm already pregnant what could be worse!" She looked dejected. He gaze was down and she mumbled something that sounded like "death" under her breath. " Now if you'll excuse me, Jack and I are going to the motel that he booked us into." I walked away and straight up to jack. He had a smug look on his face as we left.

We pulled up into the car park of think small motel. It wasn't overly lavish but it still looked nice. " Are you ready Bella?" I nodded. We got out of the car and went to the reception. " Hi I have a booking for Jack Ryrie." The lady at the counter was ogling him. Like to the point where it is eye raping. I shuddered at the thought. " Uh yeah, You are in room 203. Here's the key card. It you lose it you have to pay $30 for a replacement." Jack took the key before we went to the room.

I was practically running to get in there. But Jack walked calmly behind me. " Bella what's the rush. Why not enjoy the night? Make it something memorable." He grabbed my hand to slow me down before casually putting his arm over my shoulders.

The walk to the room seemed painfully slow. Although I didn't mind all that much because I was with Jack. When we reached the door he scanned the card and we went in. I pounced on him. Attacking him with my kisses. " Bella stop. We don't need to rush into things. First I think we should freshen up. Like I said before. I want this night to be memorable. Not something that we would forget by tomorrow." He walked into the bathroom while I stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. I went to go sit on the bed, but before I did I noticed a chair sitting by the window. I sat down and crossed my legs, looking up at the moon.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes until I heard the shower start up. This could take him a while. I stared back out the window. Although something about the picture in front of me changed. I shrouded figure was lurking around aimlessly in the little courtyard in the front of our room. I saw nothing but the shadows. The person wasn't close enough to the light for me to make out any of their features. I strained my eyes trying to make anything about this person but I couldn't. They just kept pacing.

The shower cut off and I heard the towel being taken off the rack. This was it. It was finally going to happen. I tried to get myself ready. Although not sure what to do I remained in my seat and tried to look indifferent.

I watched the ominous figure. It was starting to move towards a light. As it did the door opened. I didn't look over to Jack I was still trying to keep my indifferent facade. But I was still entirely entranced in the figure in front of me. The figure Moved into the light and I caught a glimpse of a bronze mane. My heart instantly began to race. I knew who that was. " Edward." I murmured.

Slightly panicked. I turned to Jack who seemed to recognise him too. Jack disappeared from where he was standing in front of me as if by magic. " Edward." I said again. Only this time my voice had a bit more power to it. Suddenly I felt to strong arms wrap around my waist. " You aren't going anywhere." Jack whispered into my ears. " EDWARD!" I screamed in an attempt to get his attention. He looked towards the room where I was in the room. His emerald ears penetrating my skin. He lurched forward in aim of the room. Before I got another glance of him something covered my eyes. " Prince charming isn't coming to save you this time sweetheart." A dark, heartless voice said.

* * *

**Okay so Edward is back! I'm so excited. I will try and update next Sunday. But it all depends on whether I get any reviews. I didn't get any for the last chapter. So the more reviews, The quicker I update.**

**X o x o Ebb**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay there will be a lot of perspective change in this chapter. I just want give you an insight into what Bella and Edward are thinking. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Bella! My heart lurched out of my throat at the sight of her with this monster. When I sent her to this school, I thought she would be safe. Not endlessly tormented by this demonic creature. At least when she was with me she didn't have to face endless suffering. He was truly the monster. But I was a monster for making her suffer like this.

Bella sent me one pleading look before she was enveloped in the shadows. I sprung forward. She was my Bella and I needed to protect her.

**Bella's POV**

His grasp on me remained tight as he ran. His cold and hard shoulders continuously dug into my stomach causing excruciating pain with each stride that he took. I knew that we were definitely not in the hotel room anymore. But to our exact location, I had no idea.

" Edward will find me. And when he does I will personally make sure that he is the one to tear you to pieces. I think that I will enjoy seeing you take your final breaths." He chuckled at my remark. Only Jack would laugh at my threats. He was one of the only people who could see through my lies. " Bella keep dreaming about Edward coming to save you. But you of all people should know that dreams tell lies. There are just some things that never happen." He sneered as he said Edward's name.

"No you're wrong. He loves me. And our love is so strong that he would come after me. Even if he didn't want to, he would come. The subconscious mind is a powerful thing." As I said this Jack stop. He then placed me on the ground and took of my blindfold. "He loves you Bella? Are you serious?! If he loved you so much why would he send you to this school?! I love you too. But I clearly don't matter to you. I loved you so much that I am now going to be having a baby with you. I bet he hasn't even touched you!" He screamed at me. Our eyes never broke contact.

I began to stand so that he was no longer looking down at me. At least when I was standing I had somewhat of a chance of looking intimidating. Even if I was wearing a silk dress. " YOU DON'T LOVE ME! You raped me and I am supposed to take this as some sort of honour! You're sick!" He slapped me across the face hard and I fell to the ground. " Don't push me Bella. You have no idea what I'm capable of." I pulled my hand away from my throbbing cheek and stared him down. " So this is how you show me your undying love. By treating me as a slave." His hand struck me again. Although this time harder. I struggled to remain conscious. But somehow I managed. But only barely.

He threw me over his shoulder and began to run again. During this, I slowly lost my control on reality.

**Edward's POV**

He was within my reach and I had lost her. Nothing could describe the intense pain that I was feeling. Stupid stupid Edward! Although there was still a scent, it was only incredibly faint. Some areas the scent disappeared altogether. I was never going to see my Bella again. She was going to become a slave to HIM.

" BELLA!" I yelled into the darkness. Not expecting an answer. As I thought it would be, it was silent. A low chuckled resounded throughout the forest around me. I instantly stiffened. A scent waft over tome. But it wasn't Jack's.

Slowly a figure emerged from the trees. He had a smirk plastered on his face. " Edward, I presume." I nodded stiffly. I had no time for this I had to find her. I turned to walk into the dense forest. But before I could walk a hand was on my shoulder holding me back. " Remove your hand this instant or I will rip it off!" I growled at the stranger. " Oh but Edward why would you want to do that? I am your and the only chance of getting to Bella." I Loosened up a little before turning and facing him.

"What do I need to do?" I asked solemnly. " Follow me." He began to walk. Not fast enough for my liking. We left the small clearing. He suddenly stopped and turned around. "Sorry about this Mr Cullen." About what? Though I quickly discovered the answer. Before I could ask him I was grabbed from all angles. All my limbs were being constrained. I struggled with all my force to get out of the grasps of these strangers. Though I couldn't move. I was completely immobilised. That could only mean one thing. They were vampires. I would have noticed them if I hadn't been so careless. Now I was going to die and inevitably as a result, so would Bella

**Bella's POV. **

I regained consciousness after what felt like hours. I tried to sit up but my body physically couldn't. I was being restrained. I fought as hard I could against them but nothing work. I looked over to my hands and feet. Things couldn't possibly get worse. He had tied me to the wall. " Well sleeping beauty finally decides to awake from her slumber." I looked over to where the voice was coming from. My eyes strain through the darkness.

" What do you want?!" I asked as viciously as I possibly could. " Oh nothing. Only you, yout life, your child and most of all your hand in marriage." Jack walked out until he was under a dim light. I still struggle to make out any of his strong facial features. I thrashed against my restraints again trying so hard to get to his throat. If I got there I wouldn't know what to do. But all I knew was that I had to get to it.

He walked over to me and placed his hand on my cheek. " Bella stop it. You're going to hurt yourself. I know the current situation is quite a dire one but I want you to remember it" He took a step away from me before getting on one knee. I gasped. " No the answer is no. I won't do it!" He ignored what I said and pulled a small, blue, velvet box out of his pocket. " Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

I couldn't bear to look at him. As much as I hated this man – or vampire- I couldn't help but look at how vulnerable he seemed at the moment. " Jack I don't care what you do to me but I will not marry. Not after everything you have done." His expression instantly switched. A small blaze began burning in the back of his eyes. " Bella it's not what I am going to do to you. It's what I am going to do to him." He motioned toward the door and several figures walked in.

At first I couldn't see anything. But then they walked into the little light evident in the room. There was a flash of bronze. " EDWARD!" I screamed. He raised his head and gave me a faint smile. He seemed delirious. I didn't even know that was possible for vampires.

" Now Bella you were saying before that you don't care what I do to you. But I'm going to go out on a whim here and say that you care about what I do to this soulless monster." I nodded. " Don't touch him!" I tried to growl at him. He merely laughed at me. " Bella I'm just not going to do something because you tell me to. I want to get something out of this." I hung my head down in shame. There was only one way that I was going to get out of this. " Fine i'l-" Before I could finish I heard a strangled noise come from Edward. " Bella don't do it. I would rather be dead than to see you with him." The tears began to fall.

There was no happy ending in this story. It was like my own personal Romeo and Juliet. Only this one involved psychotic and sadistic vampires. Jack walked towards Edward his hands outstretched and ready to kill. " Bella I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't forget that." Edward closed his eyes as Jack placed his hands on either side of Edward's head. I began to shake violently. This couldn't be happening. " STOP! I'll do it. Just don't kill him." Edward's eyes opened in shock as Jack turned around to face me. Smiling manically at me. " Well who knew?"

Jack snapped his fingers and Edward was taken out of the room. I was once again stuck with Jack. " Well Bella because I can't trust you to go through with this arrangement I had a minister standing by. We will be wed before twelve tonight." He too walked out of the room. Leaving me to wallow in my despair and sadness.

He returned moments later with an older looking man by his side. " Bella this is Father Riley." The man looked shocked as he saw my current position. I was still tied to the wall. " Don't worry father, we just wanted to have a bondage kind of theme for our wedding. Sorry if we frightened you there." Jacks voice was light and airy. How could he act like this in such a situation. Right! Cause he wasn't the one tied to the wall and the one who would also have to marry a creep." Okay whatever tickles your fancy." Father Riley said with a faint Irish accent.

" So jack, where do I sit?" Jarrod asked as he walked into the room. Right we needed a witness. He really had thought this through. " Over in the corner. I'm sure nobody would mind if you are over there." Jack said. There was something in his voice that I didn't trust. " Now if you don't mind I would like the ceremony to start. " He said towards father Riley. Father pulled out a bible and started.

I couldn't help but cry through this. Usually a bride is crying from happiness. Not from heartache and disdain. I couldn't concentrate on anything that was being said. I didn't want to anyway. Why would I want to remember something like this?

I lifted my head slightly for a moment. Jack was staring at me intently. His eyes filled with lust and something unrecognisable. If I didn't know any better I might have mistaken it for love. But there was no love within this man. He lacked the capacity for any emotion other than hate. No matter what he told me, I would never believe him.

" Bella do you take Jack Ryrie to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I stared down at the priest before me and gulped. I couldn't stop the tears from falling." I. I do." As hard as those words were to say, I managed to do it. " Jack do you take Isabella Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife?" It didn't take him long to answer. I knew he was getting frustrated by the pace of the ceremony. " I do." Jack turned to me and gave me a final smile before staring down at the priest before us. " You may now kiss the bride."

I gagged at the thought of having Jack's lips on mine. But I didn't have much time to think before his lips crashed down on mine. Jarrod got out of his chair and began to usher the priest out of the room.

When Jack finally pulled away an assembly of vampires had appeared behind him. One of them being Edward. His eyes were full of hate as he stared at my new... husband. " Isabella Ryrie. A girl as beautiful as her name." His eyes were full of affection. But they quickly turned dark. " Now down to business. Kill this misery of a man so that I can go on my honeymoon with my new wife." What? " No you can't kill him. You promised you wouldn't!" I screeched. " Bella I don't believe that I ever promised not to kill him. That wasn't part of the deal. Now hurry up and get this over and done with." Edward sent me one final pleading look before his scream filled the room. " NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. The sounds coming from both of us mingled together to form only something that two broken hearts could make.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Also I have had a few people mail me and tell me that the story line is too quick. I have one thing to say to these people. The story of Romeo and Juliet happened over only five days. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! I can't tell you how much they mean to me. I promise that I will try to update next week!**

**X o x o Ebb**


End file.
